Forever Loved
by HudgensBlunts
Summary: Gabriella leaves Troy and finds out she's pregnant. She raises the baby without Troy. Troy has a baby with his college girlfriend and is left to raise his daughter alone when she doesn't want to stick around. Gabriella moves to San Francisco with her fourteen year old daughter years later, and runs into Troy. Can he forgive her for leaving him years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Loved**

**Chapter One:**

_"Mr. Bolton, would you like to meet your daughter?" Dr. Warren asked the built man standing by the elevator._

_Troy peered up. "It, it's a girl?"_

_"Yeah, son. It's a girl." Dr. Warren smiled and signalled towards the nursery._

_Troy put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the nursery._

_He looked through the glass at a small infant, she had brown hair and was beautiful._

_Troy smiled at the little girl and looked at the doctor. "Where, where is Lauren?"_

_Lauren was Troy's girlfriend, the mother of their new daughter. _

_Dr. Warren sighed. "She wants to talk to you." _

_"About what?"_

_"The baby. Your options." _

_"Lauren and I agreed we were raising the baby. Not giving her up." Troy said._

_"Well, she wants to talk to you before you meet the baby." Dr. Warren put his hand on Troy's shoulder and lead him to a room._

_Room 213._

_Dr. Warren opened the door. "Miss. Tanner, your boyfriend is here."_

_Troy heard a faint woman's voice and the doctor opened the door wider and let Troy in._

_Troy entered the room and sat at the end of his girlfriend's bed._

_Lauren sighed and sat up straighter. Troy placed his hand on hers. "Baby, what do you want to talk about?"_

_"The baby. I don't want to keep her," Lauren removed her hand from Troy's and placed it on her swollen stomach._

_"Why not? You were excited about being a mother. We have her nursery decorated at my apartment." Troy said._

_"Troy, I'm not ready to be a mother. I'm not graduated, I'm a year younger than you. We slept together one night, and now, we're suddenly expected to raise a child together. I'm not ready. I'm only nineteen, you're twenty." Lauren began to cry._

_"But Lauren, age doesn't matter. We love each other. We'd love our daughter." Troy was hoping Lauren would change her mind and keep the baby._

_"I'm sorry, Troy," Lauren wiped her tears. "I don't want to. We're not ready."_

_Troy wiped a tear that was coming down his cheek. "I was excited."_

_Lauren felt terrible. She peered up at Troy's blue eyes. "I'm sorry,"_

_Troy looked into her blue eyes. "I was just so excited."_

_"Babe, I mean, Troy..." Lauren placed her hand on his. "My parents offered to move to New York so I can finish school at Hudson's University. I'm going. I'll give you an option,"_

_Troy looked up. "I want you to finish your fashion degree at Hudsons. I want you to graduate. I'll just let it go." _

_"What I was saying was, you can either keep the baby and raise her yourself or give her up. Cause, I'm sorry. I'm not ready." Lauren said shakily._

_Troy got up from the bed. "I'm keeping my daughter. It takes a guy to make a baby, only a man would raise one," Troy picked up the envelopes and documents from Lauren's bedside table. "I'll be needing these. I gotta name our baby girl. I gotta fill out whatever I have to."_

_"Baby, I'm sorry," Lauren held Troy's hand. "I love you. I really do. But I want to focus on my future."_

_Troy kissed Lauren's cheek. "Goodbye, Lauren."_

_Lauren began to sob into her hand._

_Troy left the hospital room and found the doctor._

_The doctor looked up. "Yes, Mr. Bolton?"_

_"I'm keeping the baby. Lauren wants nothing to do with us." Troy said._

_Dr. Warren looked at Troy. "Are you ready?"_

_"I am." Troy walked with the doctor to the nursery._

_Dr. Warren signalled to Troy to sit down in an armchair._

_The doctor picked up Troy's daughter and placed her in his arms._

_Troy touched her face and began to tear up. "She's beautiful."_

_"Have you gotten a name chosen, Troy?"_

_Troy thought. "Brittany Mackenna Jayde Bolton. Lauren wanted to name her Brittany."_

_"Beautiful name," The doctor placed her hand on Brittany. "Little Britt." _

Troy opened his eyes. He was sleeping on the couch in the living room. He had a dream about when his daughter was first born.

A thirteen year old Brittany came into the living room, laptop in hand.

"Hey, Daddy." Brittany sat next to Troy on the leather sofa.

"Hey, sweetie. What's up?" Troy sat up and ran his hand through his chestnut brown hair.

Brittany placed the silver laptop on her father's lap.

Troy looked at the screen to find a dress on . "Can I order this?" Brittany begged her dad.

Troy smiled at his beautiful blonde daughter, whose hair was in a french braided ponytail. "Of course, sweetie. How much is it?"

"Only seventy bucks." Brittany said.

"Alright, order it, baby." Troy got up from the sofa. "Get dressed too. I was thinking we can go out to dinner with Grandma and Grandpa."

Brittany smiled and ordered the dress.

Troy went up stairs and into his bedroom. He walked into the walk in closet and got into dark blue dress pants that weren't baggy. He put a white dress shirt on and put a blue tie around his neck. He entered his ensuite bathroom and styled his chestnut brown hair.

When he was finished getting dressed, he went to his daughter's bedroom. He knocked on the white door. He heard a few thumps before Brittany said faintly, "Come in, Dad."

Troy opened the door and sat on Brittany's bed, that was a black wooden canopy bed.

There were two nightstands made from the same wood as her bed, on each side, and a black mirror above her headboard. On each sides of the mirror, Were photos of Brittany. One of her holding her first place trophy, with a gold medal around her neck from the year before when she won Nationals. The other one, on the other side was Troy and her standing in front the the river that was right behind their house.

Troy smiled at the photos.

Brittany came out of the ensuite bathroom dressed in black leggings, a black tanktop and a cheetah cardigan. Her hair was still in curlers.

"Yeah, Daddy?" Brittany asked as she began to take the pink curlers out of her hair.

"You look great, baby girl. Uhm, I was wondering where you wanted to go for dinner? I'll call grandma and grandpa to go meet us." Troy said.

"I want to go to Boston Pizza," Brittany said. She tossed the curlers onto her bed and went to her dresser mirror to look at her curls. "I don't feel like having dinner at some fancy resturant."

Troy nodded. "Okay, well...I'll be waiting in the car, honey. I'll call my parents and tell them."  
Troy and his daughter had a wonderful dinner with their family that evening, overlooking the San Francisco River and the red bridge.

On the other side of the country, in Pennsylvania. Gabriella Montez was getting settled in on a plane with her daughter, Peyton. Gabriella had received a job offer at a firm in San Francisco. Peyton was also recommended to join a dance team in San Francisco.

Gabriella and Peyton lived in New York, Houston and Pittsburgh. They were finally settling down in San Francisco.

Gabriella left Troy so she can accept a job offer in Houston. Bringing along with her, the nine week old fetus in her abdomen that Troy didn't know about.

Gabriella struggled raising her daughter in the next year, juggling work and a house to pay for. She had married, Michael Adams. He divorced Gabriella and ran off to some tropical island with his secretary, Juliana. It was the traditional boss-leaves-wife-for-secretary story.

Gabriella moved on with Matthew Faulk. They never married, and Matthew had two kids, he left Gabriella for his ex-wife Sophie.

Gabriella had yet to date another man since then.

"So, Mom..." Peyton said flipping through a magazine.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Gabriella asked, peering out at the clouds. They were now 10, 000 feet in the air.

"How does our house in Cali look?" Peyton asked.

"It's pretty big for a two bedroom house. Really updated and I think you'll like it." Gabriella said.

"Oh okay." Peyton looked through her magazine.

Gabriella stared out of the plane.

She knew perfectly well who lived in California. Her ex-boyfriend, Peyton's father, Troy Bolton. Troy was a basketball player on the Lakers team but retired two years before.

**Pretty short chapter but I love the story plot.  
Review:)  
~Kyrra  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**FOREVER LOVED.**

_**Chapter Two:**_

Gabriella and Peyton walked through the front door of their new home. Peyton placed her red gym bag down on the floor.

"This is actually really nice." Peyton glanced at the living room. There was dark hardwood flooring, chocolate painted walls, white crown moulding and brown leather couches, a brown rock fire place that had their 50' flat screen TV mounted above the fire place. And a nice brown and white patterned carpet. "You did this yourself?"

"Yep, dear. While I was away on a business trip, I actually came and decorated this house," Gabriella walked into the kitchen, that had a dark brown wooden table with a marble top and four leather chairs. The cabinets were dark brown and had granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances.

Peyton looked at the diningroom, Gabriella's office and the main floor bath before heading upstairs.

She glanced into Gabriella's bedroom. Gabriella had a queen sized bed that was the same shade of brown as the kitchen cabinets, and her nightstand, dresser, and wardrobe matched.

Peyton went into her own bedroom and her mouth dropped open. It was really nice.

She had light purple walls, white wooden double bed, with a nightstand, dresser, and a taller dresser that matched. The floor had lighter hardwood floors and a light purple carpet.

Peyton glanced at the bathroom beside her bedroom, it had chocolate colored walls, white cabinets, a walk in shower, granite counter tops and tiled flooring.

Gabriella had the same style ensuite in the master bedroom.

The house was a two storey, two bedroom home that was nice.

"Peyton, come see the basement!" Gabriella called from the basement.

Peyton ran downstairs to the basement. She smiled when she seen the laundry room, and the den.

The den had a red leather couch and a TV. Also, there was a desktop computer in the back of it.

Gabriella and Peyton went upstairs to the livingroom.

"So, how long will we be living here? Two months?" Peyton asked.

"No. I have a two year contract with my firm and I can extend it if I wish. Depending on what happens with the dance, we'll probably settle down here til you go to college." Gabriella said.

Peyton smiled. "When do we start at the new dance company? And what's it called?"

"Tomorrow morning. Nine in the morning. I can drop you off but I'll have to get to the firm right after so I won't be able to stay," Gabriella told her daughter. "It's called Ridgeview Dance Complex. It's one of the top in the country. Those girls will be outstanding."

Peyton nodded. "Do we know anybody there?"

Gabriella licked her lips and thought. "I'm not sure."

Peyton took her BlackBerry out of her jean pocket and got up.

"Honey, where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"Just for a stroll around the neighborhood. See a little bit of San Francisco." Peyton said as she opened the front door.

Gabriella got up and stood at the door as she watched her fourteen year old daughter walk down their quiet street. "Be careful, Pey! Don't get lost."

"Yeah, yeah!" Peyton said over her shoulder.

Gabriella shook her head and closed the door.

She went over to her office and sat in the spinning chair.

Memories of her and Troy flustered in her mind.

_"Oh my goodness! Troy, why are we here?" Gabriella asked smiling as she stared at the view of the river that was behind her boyfriend's home. _

_They had just graduated college and were spending quality time at Troy's bachelor pad in Alburquerque._

_"I want to do something," Troy said walking over to the river._

_"Please tell me you're not planning on drowning me," Gabriella laughed. "I told you I was sorry for eating your oatmeal cookies in the cabinet!" _

_Troy laughed. "Haha, funny. Good idea but nope."_

_Troy grabbed Gabriella's hands and lead her to a bench overlooking the river._

_"I wanted to give you something." Troy began._

_Gabriella smiled. "What, baby?"_

_Troy pulled out a small box from the pocket of his khakis. "Gabriella Marie Montez,"_

_Gabriella teared up._

_"My mother told me to give this to a special woman in my life. You're that woman. I've been holding his ring since I was eight. Waiting to meet a wonderful person like you so I can give my mothers ring to you," Troy placed the silver ring with the red diamond in the center on Gabriella's right hand._

_Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek. "Thank you, Wildcat. I love you."_

_"I love you," Troy said grinning into her brown eyes._

_Gabriella began to kiss him with a lot of passion._

_The two lovers spent the night beside the river watching the moon and drinking champagne._

Gabriella touched the ring that was still on her right ring finger. She smiled.

For the rest of the evening, until Peyton got home. Gabriella thought about Troy and watched some of his NBA games in her office.

"Dad!" Brittany said as she walked downstairs into the spacious basement.

"Over here, honey!" Troy hollered from his man cave.

Brittany ran down the hall and opened the door to Troy's space.

"What is it, sweetie?" Troy asked as he paused the movie he was watching.

"We're getting a new member on the competition team!" Brittany sat on her fathers lap.

"Are you happy or mad about that?" Troy asked. "Just so I'm up to pace."

"Uhm, mad obviously. Apparently this girl's really good." Brittany said frowning.

"Well, baby, no one can be better than you!" Troy reassured his daughter. "Now, time for bed. We gotta get to the studio early."

"Okay, Dad. Where's Sharpay?" Brittany asked.

"She moved back to Albuquerque with Zeke and Nicholas and Nathanial." Troy told Brittany.

"Oh. Well, night, pops." Brittany kissed Troy's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too, Britt." Troy said as he pressed play on the 65' LED Smart TV in front of the brown reclining sectional sofa he was sitting on. "Shut the light off on your way out. Night, Britt."

Brittany smiled and shut the light off in her father's man cave.

She went back up stairs and opened the stainless steel fridge. She grabbed a bowl of grapes and went back upstairs to her beautifully decorated bedroom.

She quickly showered and got into her playboy pajamas and layed on the black and white designed comforter that was folded up at the end of her bed.

Brittany watched _Make It Or Break It_ for the next hour until she fell asleep.

"Peyton, honey! Rise and shine!" Gabriella hollered into her fourteen year old daughter's bedroom.

"GO AWAY!" Peyton shouted under her sheets. "I'M TIRED."

"I'm not the one that told you to stay up til four in the morning watching _Dance Dads. _I said wake up!" Gabriella was now crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame.

"Mom, it's called _Dance Moms, Dance Moms._" Peyton said. "Fine, I'll wake up."

"Would it make you get dressed faster if I told you if you're ready by seven forty five, we'll stop for a egg mcmuffin at McDonalds on the way to the studio?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes! I'll get dressed now." Peyton said removing herself from her bed and sitting on the floor by her dresser. "Be ready in half an hour."

"Awesome. I'll be downstairs." Gabriella went into her bedroom to put her black suit jacket over the pink ruffled blouse she was wearing. She looked at herself in the mirror as she smoothed her black skirt. "This is gonna be a looong day."

Troy yawned as he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 7:00, sharp.

He quickly rubbed his blue eyes before pushing himself to leave his comfortable bed. He stretched and scratched his abs as he walked into his walk in closet.

Quickly deciding on black jeans, and a white t-shirt. He combed his hair and gelled it.

He walked by Brittany's room to sneak a peek at her, to see if she was already up.

Brittany wasn't in her bed. Troy entered the room and looked in her closet and ensuite...No Brittany.

He sighed and yelled. "BRITTANY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"IN THE DANCE ROOM, DADDY." Brittany shouted back.

Troy went down to the end of the wall and opened the white door, Brittany was stretching along the ballet bars.

He smiled. "My little athlete. Always working. So proud."

Brittany smiled. "Thanks, Daddy. Well, you tell me that practice makes perfect! I have to work my ass off if I want to win."

"That's right, baby girl! Work hard, you'll get what you want." Troy said as he began to leave the room.

"Dad, pour me a bowl of cocoa puffs, please and thank you." Brittany said wiping the sweat on the zebra printed towel and heading to her room.

She quickly put her hair in a sleek bun and put her black spandex shorts, zebra printed sports bra and her pink cropped top that said "FIERCE." on.

Brittany did her makeup, like she usually did. A little bit of foundation to cover the pimple that was developing on her cheek, the shiny lip gloss, liquid eyeliner, light brown eyeshadow and mascara.

She smiled satisfied at her makeup and went downstairs to eat.

Gabriella and Peyton arrived at the dance studio.

They were looking outside at the parking lot because that was the view they got from their seats by the book shelf.

Gabriella watched as a shiny black Escalade pulled into the gravel parking lot, knowing who it belonged to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever Loved**

**Chapter Three:**

Gabriella watched as the attractive guy got out of his car and stretched.

She seen Brittany get out of the passenger side, holding her gym bag and sipping, what looked like a coffee from Starbucks. Troy had a travellers mug and was sipping it as his daughter talked to him.

Gabriella instantly fell in love with the man over again. It reminded her of in high school.

"Mom, what are you looking at?" Peyton asked.

Gabriella blinked her eyes and looked at her daughter. "Nothing, sweetie. It was nothing."

Peyton glanced outside to where she seen her mom looking.

She noticed Brittany. "Mom, that girl is really pretty. I love her hair."

Gabriella smoothed her skirt. "Oh, yeah. That's nice."

Before the mother and daughter could say anything else.

A woman with a glowing smile approached them. Her light brown hair was in a ponytail. "Hey, you must be Gabriella and Peyton Montez."

"Yes, it's us." Gabriella said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Montez. I'm Celene. The instructor for the competition team," Celene shook Gabriella's hand and glanced at Peyton. "This must be Peyton."

Gabriella put her arm around her daughter. "Yes, this is Peyton. We're so excited to be here, Celene."

"Wonderful. Right this way," Celene pointed at a door that was marked: _**Miss. Celene Martinez, Competition Team. Ridgeview Dance Complex**_. "We'll need to sign a few papers."

Gabriella glanced back outside and seen Troy and his daughter approaching the door.

"Okay, okay." Gabriella and Peyton walked into the door.

* * *

Troy held the glass door open for his daughter. Brittany walked in and was instantly greeted by her best friend and dance partner, Kylie Cruz.

Kylie held her arms open. "BRITTANY!"

Brittany handed her dad her gym bag and hugged Kylie. "Ky Ky! I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Kylie pulled away and hugged Troy. "Hi, Mr. Bolton."

"Hey, Kylie. Where's your dad?" Troy asked.

"My dad's right over there," Kylie pointed to the other side of the lobby at a tall built man that was beginning to bald. "He was looking for you."

Troy nodded and walked across the lobby to see Kylie's dad, Will.

Kylie and Brittany watched their dads interact before picking up their gym bags and walking to the coat closet that had a sliding glass door that was marked. "**Competition Team.**"

Kylie helped Brittany take her gym bag off and her pink sweater off.

"Thanks, Kylie." Brittany said placing the gym bag in the closet that had her name on it.

"No prob." Kylie placed the pink sweater on the hook in there.

"So, did I miss anything last week?" Brittany asked. Troy and her went to LA to visit their cousins and to go to an audition for a TV show last week.

"No. Just that me and you have a duet, and you have a solo. The group dance is some Bollywood song." Kylie explained and lead her friend to a leather bench that was in the corner of the red painted closet that had the black closets that had each of the competition members' names on a closet each.

"Fun." Brittany grinned and took the laptop that was in her closet.

"How was LA?"

"It was fun. My cousin's baby is adorable. See." Brittany opened a photo on her macbook of baby Ryder. Troy's cousin, Marc's son.

"He's so cute!" Kylie said.

Brittany and Kylie talked and looked at photos for the next five minutes until two more members of their team came into the closet.

"Hey, Karson!" Brittany said smiling at the ginger walking into the room with her gym bag on her shoulder.

Karson smiled. "Hey, Britt." She looked at Kylie and smiled. "Hey, Kylie."

Jessie came in right after Karson and quickly hugged all of the girls.

The last person on the team entered the closet, Cara.

The girls all greeted their team mate and began to catch up on stuff.

* * *

"I guess that does it for the paper work," Celene said taking the stack of signed papers from Gabriella. "It's nice to have Peyton here."

"It's nice to have her here." Gabriella smiled.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, seems nice."

Celene opened a book of guidelines and stuff. She went to the rules chapter.

"We only have a few rules. No foul language, of course. No one is to wear their hair down in the studios. It's good to have your hair up. We respect the staff and other students. We don't like any food in the studio. Only water bottles, but I let a few of my girls bring their coffee and lattes in. Mostly just Brittany, and Kylie. You are allowed coffee, and water but we only allow food upstairs in the lunch room." Celene explained.

Peyton nodded. "What about cellphones?"

Gabriella nudged her. "Peyton!" She whispered.

"No, Ms. Montez. It's fine," Celene assured the older looking brunette. She turned to Peyton. "Well, Peyton, my dear...we only allow them in the coat closet, and sometimes in studios. But we aren't responsible for any losses or damages."

"Okay." Peyton nodded.

"So, shall we introduce you to the girls?" Celene said getting up. "Competitive starts at nine. It's nine so we'll introduce you to the team and the parents.

"Okay." Peyton got up and opened the office door.

"Gabriella, are you gonna be here all day?" Celene asked.

"No, I can't. I have work and it's my first day so yeah, can't be late. What time does my daughter get out of the studio?" Gabriella said putting her purse on her arm.

"Well, for competitive, they start at nine. Group dance is nine to ten then they spend the next hour until eleven, cleaning routines or solos and I allow them a small break for about five minutes and then they work again. Lunch is at twelve thirty. We provide salad, diet drinks and granola bars upstairs but they can leave if they'd like. But we need them back by two and we go over routines we learned and yeah. They'll get out around four." Celene said handing Gabriella a schedule.

"Okay," Gabriella said putting the schedule in her purse. She kissed Peyton's cheek. "I'll pick you up at four. Work hard."

Peyton hugged her mom and Gabriella walked with them to the studio door before heading to her own car.

* * *

"Parents, come into the studio now." Celene's assistant, Summer told the parents in the lobby.

Kylie's dad, Troy, Karson's mom, Cara's mom and dad, and Jessie's foster mother all went into Studio C.

The parents sat on the leather benches by the windows and remained silent.

"Alright, everyone!" Celene said from the front. "It's nice to see you all. I hope you had a good weekend. As you know, competition season is beginning so we gotta work hard. We need the help of all the parents to help our girls achieve lots,"

Peyton quietly came into the studio, dressed in black tights and a beige tanktop. She felt extremely awkward.

Celene looked at her and told her to come to the front. Celene put her arms on her shoulders. "We have a new member on our team. This is Peyton Montez-Adams. She comes all the way from Pennsylvania. Please make her feel welcome."

Troy heard the name "Montez." which instantly made him think about Gabriella.

He smiled at the ground and began to listen again.

Celene held Peyton's hand and went down the row of the intermediate team. "Let's introduce you to your team, Miss. Montez." Celene said softly.

"Hi, I'm Karson." Karson said shaking Peyton's hand.

"Brittany." Brittany said with a small smile.

"Kylie," Kylie said shaking her hand. "Welcome."

"I'm Cara." Cara grinned.

"Jessie." Jessie said quietly.

Celene told the new member to stand in line with the girls.

"Parents," She stared at the men and women in the back of her studio. "You are dismissed."

The parents all left and sat on the second floor what had windows to Studio C and Studio B.

She turned back to her team. "Let's begin, ladies. Warm ups first!"

**Okayy...I was thinking about making a Troyella meeting scene in here but I figured to for sure make them meet in the next chapter.**

**Review! :) **

**Thanks for reading, beauties :***

**xo,**

**~KyrraJayde**


	4. Chapter 4

A week has past since Peyton has enrolled in dance at Ridgeview. A week since Gabriella had seen Troy. A week since Gabriella had been able to go to the studio. She had a busy schedule with the firm she worked at. She had a total was ten cases this month, one of which, was her ex-boyfriend from before she attended East High School during Sophomore year at Sun High School.

* * *

"Dad! I need to go to school." Brittany called into her father's bedroom.  
"Wait, what?" Troy asked opening his ensuite bathroom door. He had just got out of the shower. It was Monday morning. "School?"  
Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yes, school. My home school teacher told me I have to spend some time in a classroom surrounded by normal girls my age."  
"Normal girls? Brittany, you're normal." Troy told his daughter.  
"What I meant was..." Brittany started. "Normal girls that go to school, don't have hectic dance schedules, strict diets, a life."  
"Your schedule isn't as hectic as most dancers. And you don't even have a diet, what are you talking about? You're a competitor dancer. You don't got a diet. Your body will work perfectly fine any size you are."  
"Enough with the long lectures..." Brittany pleaded. "Now, are you gonna drive me or do I call Thomas?"  
Thomas was Brittany's personal driver.  
"I'll drive you," Troy walked into his closet. "You can come into my bedroom, Brittany."  
"Okay." Brittany said. She sat on Troy's bed and turned on the TV.  
"Isn't today that Parent-Teacher conference thing?" Troy asked.  
"Oh yeah, hey. Well, I've been in that class like six times, the teacher probably knows me well enough to have a conference with my father."  
"Six times?" Troy was surprised. "How come you didn't tell me you were spending time in classrooms? I didn't even know about this."  
"You know when I told you I was shopping with Kylie?" Brittany smiled. "We were actually at school getting the taste of normal."  
"Oh. Well, we better go. I heard school started at nine?"  
"Yep, let's go, Daddy." Brittany got up and followed Troy to the garage.

* * *

_"Hello, this is Gabriella Montez speaking. How may I assist you?" Gabriella answered into her phone._  
_"Gabriella, it's Miranda. I really need your help!" Gabriella's friend, Miranda practically screamed into the phone._  
_"Of course. Of course. What's the problem, Miranda?" _  
_"My son was selected for a national art competition and I have to take him to Denver ASAP."_  
_"How do I help?"_  
_"I need you to take over my classroom for the day, until I find a sub."_  
_"Miranda, I don't think I'm qualified."_  
_"Sure you are. You have a bachelors in english. I teach english at the junior high. Please. Just go to the junior high. It's room 3B. You only have four classes planned today."_  
_"Um, I'll see if I can get off."_  
_"Oh, another thing.."_  
_"What?" _  
_"I left instructions on my desk. You have to run a parent teacher meeting tonight. Thanks, hon. Bye."_

Gabriella hung up her phone and went to her boss' office that was down the hall from hers.  
She quietly knocked on the door until the bald man answered it.  
"Yes, Montez?"  
"I need the day off. I'm sorry, Mervin."  
"I get it. It's fine. Just go."  
"Thanks so much."  
"No problem. Have a good day, Montez."  
Gabriella thanked her boss and went outside to her car. She got in and began to drive to the junior high school.

* * *

"Where's Mrs. Boulder?" Ryleigh, one of the grade eights asked.  
"Yeah, where?" Sammy asked.  
"I heard she had an emergency and had to get home." Ella said.  
"How do you know?" Brittany asked.  
"Yeah, well when fancy little dancers like you and your friend Kylie," Ella glanced at Kylie and then looked back at Brittany. "Are curling your hair or putting your makeup on or dusting your trophies in your huge house,"  
"Your point?" Kylie asked.  
"Some of us are actually finding stuff out." Ella said.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. We are just as normal and," Brittany glanced at Kylie. Kylie mouthed 'involved' to Brittany. "Involved as you and your school girls." Brittany finished.  
"Oh, yeah...Miss. Perfect, wears name brands that are probably more expensive than my family's grocery budget for two months, is a professional dancer, lives in a house that probably costs as much as the Royal Wedding did and has probably every color in every type of clothing." Ella said.  
"For your information, my house is only like two million dollars. I'll wear what I want, thank you very much." Brittany said.  
"It isn't our faults for growing up like that. So shut up and do what people in school do, read a book." Kylie said picking up Brittany's and hers binders. "Come on, Miss. Perfect. Let's go sit over there."  
"My pleasure." Brittany picked up her purse and followed Kylie to the back of the classroom.

Everyone continued talking until a brunette woman entered the classroom.  
"Hi, guys. So sorry I'm late." Gabriella said putting her purse down on the desk in the front of the classroom. She quickly read over the instructions and looked back at the eighth graders. "I am Miss. Montez. I'll be your sub for the day."  
"Great." Kylie smiled.  
"Yep." Brittany agreed.  
"Sooo...anyways, I didn't get exclusive instructions for the day sooo...for the period, or the remainder...thanks to me," Gabriella sat on the desk. "I want you to write about your goals or ambitions for the future."  
"What kind of goals?" Brittany asked from the back, with her zebra printed led pencil in the air.  
"And ambitions?" Kylie asked right after Brittany.  
"Any really. Like, do you want to finish high school? Get a degree in law?" Gabriella picked up a marker. "Anything."  
"Does dance goals and ambitions count?" Kylie asked.  
"Of course them." Ella whispered to her friends.  
"Miss. Cambridge!" The principal called from the door.  
"Yes, Mr. Paulson?" Ella asked.  
"Enough with the tude," Mr. Paulson went over to Gabriella to introduce himself and then left.  
"Yes, Miss. Cruz, they do count." Gabriella said.  
"How'd you know my name?" Kylie asked weirded out.  
"Your teacher left me photos and names of you guys." Gabriella held up a few pages of photos of the various students.  
Gabriella wrote on the white board. "Write about your goals and ambitions. Use your imagination."  
The students began to get out their notebooks and pens to start writing.

* * *

_"Okay, Daddy. Thanks. Kylie and me will wait in the front." Brittany said into Kylie's cellphone._  
_"Sounds good, sweetie. I'll be there in a while."_

"So, your Dad's coming to pick us up?" Kylie asked. Brittany handed her cellphone back.  
"Yep," Brittany said. "Did you expect us to walk to the mall?"  
"No. Usually we call Thomas or my mom," Kylie put the binders on the ground. "School is really sickening sometimes. I mean, binders are so big."  
"You were the one that suggested this to our homeschooling teachers. They told us what it would be like. I didn't want to, but you," Brittany made a dramatic pause. "Wanted to be normaller."  
"And this is why we need school, Britt!" Kylie put her arm on Brittany's shoulder. "Normaller isn't a word."  
"It isn't?" Brittany raised her eyebrows.  
"Where's your phone?" Kylie asked.  
"I'm not sure. Wait, hold on," Brittany checked her purse. "Yeah, I don't have it."  
"Go look for it in the class." Kylie told her friend.  
"Okay, be right back."  
Brittany ran into the school and down the hall to the grade eight english class.  
Miss. Montez was currently placing a fruit tray in the back desk of the class.  
Gabriella looked up. "Yes, Brittany?"  
"Um, did you by any chance find a white iPhone 5C in here?" Brittany awkwardly asked.  
"Oh, yes," Gabriella rushed to her desk and pulled a phone out of her drawer. "Right here."  
Brittany took the phone out of Gabriella's hand and looked at her for a while.  
"I guess I'll see your mother and father here tonight?" Gabriella asked.  
"Um, no, actually..." Brittany put her phone in her purse and looked back at Gabriella. "My dad will."  
"Sounds good," Gabriella began to walk towards the door with Brittany. "I gotta get to the grocery store to pick up some things for the parents to drink."  
"Uh, this is an odd question," Brittany stopped walking. "Have you by any chance went to East High like in 2008?"  
Gabriella looked at Brittany. "Why, yes, I did. I was a senior."  
"Oh. My dad talks about you a lot. He says you were the love of his life and that he'd never love anyone the same way he loved you. Not even my mother." Brittany bit her lip.  
"Oh," Gabriella swallowed then continued. "What is your father's name?"  
"Troy. Troy Bolton." Brittany glanced outside and seen Kylie waving at her from the back seat of Troy's escalade. "But listen, I have to go now. There's my dad now."  
Gabriella watched as Brittany got into the front seat of Troy's escalade and they drove away.  
Had Troy really said all that sweet stuff to his daughter? It was a mistake that she left him. Troy, Peyton and her could have been a family. She just realized she fucked up big time. But there was absolutely no going back now.

* * *

"Alright, so Thomas will pick you both up when you're finished." Troy was about to get back into his car until Brittany held out her hand.  
"What?" Troy asked. Then he remembered. He forgot to give this thirteen year old daughter his credit card. "Oh, right, here."  
Brittany took the credit card. "Thank you, Daddy," She kissed his cheek. "Love you so much."  
"I love you too, sweetheart. Don't spend too much." Troy smiled and drove into the direction of Ridgeview Junior High.

* * *

"Mr. Bolton?" Kelly Parker asked. She was sitting in the front of the school greeting parents.  
"Oh, yeah, Kelly." Troy went over to the table. "I'm here for.."  
"The parent conferences. I had no idea your daughter was enrolled here." Kelly said opening a binder.  
"Neither did I. Brittany didn't tell me about this." Troy said.  
"How did you not know your daughter was going to school?" Kelly laughed.  
"She told me she was shopping or at gymnastics or at yoga," Troy said. "It's funny, once your child turns into a teen, you lose control."  
"Tell me about it. Well, Brittany Bolton is in Mrs. Boulder's room but there is a sub so you will be talking to a sub. Her name is Miss. Montez." Kelly handed Troy a map of the school. "That is the only class that Brittany has enrolled in. English class. So she probably hangs around there all day."  
"Oh. Thank you." Troy smiled and headed into the direction of Room 3B.  
He took a seat in a desk next to a few other parents and waited for the teacher to arrive.  
A brunette woman came rushing into the class room with cups and jugs of fruit punch. She set them down in the back table next to two fruit platters, plates, spoons and a bowl of yogurt.  
"So, sorry , everyone.." Gabriella went into the front of the class. "I had to go get some refreshments. Please help yourself to yogurt, fruit, and punch."  
Troy looked at her. "Gab...Gabriella?"

**Cliffy! :)**

**Review!**

xo,  
~Kyrra.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, bye, everyone. Have an amazing evening!" Gabriella was just closing the door of her classroom.  
Troy was still sitting in his desk in the back of the class. He still felt really awkward.  
"Troy," Gabriella came to the back of the classroom. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I lived here."  
"I didn't have a right to know where you lived, Gabriella. It's fine." Troy put his plastic cup in the trash can.  
"This is extremely awkward." Gabriella sighed.  
"Yeah. Well, I'm going home now." Troy began to walk out.  
"Troy, wait," Gabriella grabbed his arm.  
"No, Gabriella. I can't stand to stay here and talk." Troy removed his arm from her hand.  
"Why not?" Gabriella asked.  
"You left me! Completely left me without a damn reason! I was hurt!" Troy rubbed the back of his neck.  
Gabriella knew this move much too well. He was stressed or mad whenever he did this.  
"Troy, I didn't want to hurt you." Gabriella said softly.  
"Hurt me? That was probably the thing that could hurt me most!" Troy said.  
"I thought leaving you was best. Your career was just beginning. You wouldn't be the man you are today if I didn't leave you!" Gabriella said.  
"You know what?" Troy asked shakily.  
"What, Troy?" Gabriella sat on the desk and crossed her legs.  
"I loved you. I thought I did." Troy said. "Then I realized I loved someone who clearly didn't love me back. I didn't think I'd love again. Then my wonderful daughter came along and changed everything."  
"Troy, I loved you," Gabriella took his hands in hers. "I still do. I've never stopped."  
"Just forget this! I gotta go home. Lauren needs me, I mean, Brittany." Troy said.  
"Who's Lauren?" Gabriella asked.  
"Why do you care?" Troy asked.  
"I'm sorry, Troy. But who is she?"  
"She's my ex-girlfriend. Brittany's mother. She left us."  
"I'm sorry.."  
Before Gabriella could say anything else, Troy's phone rung.  
"Sorry, it's my daughter." Troy answered the phone. It was on speaker.

* * *

_"Hey, Daddy." _  
_"Hey, sweetheart."_  
_"When are you going to be home?"_  
_"In a bit. I'm at your school right now." _  
_"Oh, so did you see the teacher yet? She's that girl that's in the photos."_  
_"Yes, Brittany. I seen. Can I call you back, honey?" _  
_"Sure, Daddy. Um, I was just going to order a pizza for Kylie and I. Are you gonna be home? I could order you something." _  
_"I'm gonna catch a late dinner with Christie. I'll be fine, honey. Is Kylie sleeping over?"_  
_"Yes, she is. Okay, Daddy. I love you so much!" _  
_"You girls have fun, sweetie. I love you too, baby girl. Bye bye."_

* * *

Troy turned back to Gabriella. "Sorry, it's on speaker. Brittany picked out this Sony Experia for me, I have no idea how to use it. I'm used to an iPhone."  
"You and your daughter have a great relationship." Gabriella smiled.  
"Thanks. She's my everything." Troy looked down at the floor then back up at Gabriella. "How about you? Are you married and do you have any kids?"  
"Yes. I have a daughter..." Gabriella said shakily. "And I was married, his name was Michael."  
"Oh. What's your daughter's name?" Troy asked.  
"Peyton." Gabriella said. "She is fourteen."  
"Fourteen? You left me fourteen years ago..." Troy said.  
"Well, that's when I met Michael." Gabriella said. She didn't want to tell Troy that Peyton was his daughter.  
"Well, you moved on pretty damn quick." Troy left the classroom in a flash. 

* * *

"Yes, thank you. Bye." Brittany was closing the door.  
Kylie and her had order a medium pepperoni pizza, a 2L and bread sticks that evening.  
"Where's your dad?" Kylie asked settling the pizza box on the granite counter top.  
"He's with our teacher. Gabriella Montez." Brittany began to set plates on the counter.  
Kylie put two slices of pizza on each plate and poured pepsi in the two glasses.  
Brittany and Kylie were having a sleepover that night. They had been best friends since their dads met years ago.  
Kylie was currently wearing blue striped pajama bottoms and a white tanktop. Brittany was wearing pink shorts and a grey tanktop.  
"So, what's going on between your dad and this lady?" Kylie asked pressing play on the 55' TV in the family room.  
Kylie and Brittany were watching 90210.  
"I don't know. You know how he sometimes tells us those stories about that girl from high school? She left him and I think he's mad so I know no one will get between us." Brittany smiled.  
"Oh, decathalon girl?" Kylie took a bite of a bread stick.  
"Yep. Decathalon girl."

* * *

"Mom?" Peyton looked at the front door and seen Gabriella coming in. Peyton was watching TV in the living room.  
"Oh, hi, honey. I was at a parent teacher meeting." Gabriella said.  
"Oh, I was chilling here all day waiting for you. God sakes, I thought you were dead." Peyton argued.  
"I'm sorry, honey. It was a subbing thing today for Miranda. It was totally last minute and I had to run meetings so I turned my phone off and focussed today." Gabriella explained.  
"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Peyton went upstairs to her room.  
Gabriella sighed and went into her study to review a few of her cases.

**I apologize for ****the short chapter. I have writers block :(  
Well, review! Tell me what you think and what ideas you have to improve the story.  
I'd love to include your opinions :)  
Xxxx, thanks for reading lovelies **

**~KyrraJayde**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forever Loved**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Parents, come on in now." Summer said signalling to Studio C.  
Troy, Gabriella and the other parents entered the studio. Their children were lined up along the ballet bars stretching.  
"Hello, parents!" Celene said as she watched them sit on the leather benches. Brittany, Kylie, Jessie, Karson and Peyton looked up and stopped stretching.  
"Girls, as you know...Nationals is next week. We will be catching the flight to New York on Saturday, Sunday will be practice and Monday is Nationals. I brought you all here to see the group dance and the costumes," Celene looked at her assistant, Summer.  
Summer rolled in a rack of costumes.  
"Our group dance is a Bollywood dance. It's called Dholna. I really like this piece and the girls enjoy it a lot!" Celene held up a few of the traditional East Indian costumes. "I ordered these costumes from India. They're really good, not heavy and pretty fashionable."  
"Those are wonderful!" A couple of parents said.  
"I really like those." Troy said.  
"Thank you. Now," Celene looked at her girls. "Get into places, ladies. Show them your dance."  
Celene walked over to the in-wall stereo and turned on the music.  
The dance consisted of many Bollywood moves, hip shaking, traditional hand gestures and abdominal movement.  
When it was finished, all the parents clapped.  
**(*side note: search Dholna -Pyar Ke Geet on youtube if you wanna listen to the song*)**

* * *

"So, Daddy, what did you think?" Brittany asked sitting on his lap.  
Troy was looking at Gabriella and Peyton. He coughed then looked at Brittany. "What?"  
"What did you think about the dance?" Brittany asked annoyed. She hated having to repeat herself. Especially if it was because of Gabriella.  
"I liked it. When can I see your solo? I was talking to Consuela while she was cleaning the house, and she showed me a new costume in your costume closet. It's nice. From what I see," Troy smiled. "It's a hip hop solo?"  
"It is. It's Bottoms Up by Trey Songz. Oh wait, no...that's my duo with Kylie. The song is Work by Iggy Izalea, Wait, no...I forget, Dad." Brittany said.  
"I'll ask Celene to put it on and you can do it." Troy said lifting Brittany off of him and walking over to the dance instructor.  
Celene peered up from her laptop. "Yes, Mr. Bolton?"  
"I'd like to see Britt's solo." Troy said.  
"Alright," Celene scrolled through some songs on her iTunes and signaled at Brittany to come over.  
The song was BEAT by Selena Gomez.  
Brittany did her solo beautifully. Everyone clapped.  
"That was wonderful, sweetie!" Troy exclaimed.

* * *

"Brittany's really good," Peyton said getting into the passengers seat of Gabriella's red honda.  
"Yeah, she is." Gabriella smiled.  
"What'd you think of her dad? Some girl today...said I looked like him," Peyton laughed.  
Gabriella licked her lips and awkwardly laughed. "How funny hey!"  
"I invited Brittany over today," Peyton confessed. "Her dad's coming."  
"Why did you invite her? I thought she didn't like you." Gabriella said backing out of the parking space.  
She glanced out the window and saw Troy hugging a blonde woman, she looked like she was in her late twenties. She assumed that was Christie.  
"Miss. Martinez said I had to get to know my teammates." Peyton said.  
"Good for you," Gabriella was still staring at the woman.  
"Why do you keep looking at Brittany's father?" Peyton asked.  
"No reason." Gabriella began to drive. "Now, how about some McDonalds?"

* * *

"I can't believe you're screwing your secretary!" Brittany said frustrated as she walked through the front door of their home. She tossed her gym bag in the coat closet and walked into the family room.  
"No one is screwing no one." Troy said.  
"We are not having sex." Christie assured an angry Brittany.  
"How long as this little romance been going on?" Brittany sat on the couch.  
"We just discovered we had feelings for each other." Troy said.  
"Yes." Christie agreed.  
"How long did you realize you 'had feelings' for each other?" Brittany asked.  
"Seven months ago." Christie said softly.  
"You lied to me for seven months..." Brittany looked at Troy. "Does Team Bolton mean anything to you?"  
Team Bolton was something Troy and Brittany came up with when she was five years old, after her mom left for good. They said no matter what, Team Bolton will always be there.

_Troy looked at his daughter in the back seat of their SUV. She was staring glumly outside. They had just dropped Lauren off at a rehab center.  
"Sweetie?" Troy stopped the car in a parking lot.  
Brittany glanced up. "Yeah, Daddy?"  
"Mommy is just trying to get better. Wanna go have some fun?" He asked trying to cheer his baby girl up.  
Brittany agreed and they went to an arcade and played games that afternoon. Still trying to cheer his daughter up, Troy took her to her favorite restuarant.  
"Brittany, how about we form a team?" Troy asked.  
"What kind of team, Daddy?" Brittany asked sipping her glass of soda.  
"Our team. We'll call it Team Bolton. It will be just the two of us. Through everything, we'll do our best and be a team."  
"Will we be on the team forever?"  
"Forever, pumpkin. You and me. Just us."  
"Team Bolton!"  
"Team Bolton." He smiled.  
"Forever." Brittany said softly.  
"Yeah. Forever."_

Troy sighed. "It means a lot to me, sweetie. It does."  
"I was supposed to come first, you know? It was supposed to be just us?" Brittany was now crying. She got up and went to the shelf. She picked up a photo of the two of them. "Obviously there isn't a third person in this photo."  
"Brittany, don't be like this." Troy said.  
"I'll be however I want to, Dad. Just forget our team. I discontinue my membership." Brittany tossed the photo to the floor. It smashed.  
Before Troy can say anything, Brittany was slamming the door of her bedroom.

* * *

Gabriella had just finished faxing a few papers to a judge when there was a knock on the front door.  
She got up from her desk and walked to the front door. She opened it to find Karson and Cara. Their mothers were behind them. Troy followed them inside.  
Gabriella smiled at Troy coming inside. As the mothers and their daughters joined Peyton in the back yard, Gabriella and Troy stood in the living room.  
"I wanted to come tell you personally that Brittany will not be coming." Troy said looking at the floor.  
"It's fine. Why isn't she coming?" Gabriella asked.  
"Some family issues. I should go," Troy was about to turn around.  
"No, Troy...stay. Just come hang out in the back yard with us." Gabriella suggested.  
"We got off on a bad key, Gabriella." Troy said.  
"It's okay. Just come hang out." Gabriella smiled.  
Troy finally agreed and joined them in the back yard.

* * *

Back at The Bolton household in Petrero Hill...Brittany was in her bedroom looking through her old photo albums. She had locked her bedroom door, and had been in there since Troy admitted his romance with Christie.  
To think I actually thought Christie was nice, Brittany thought to herself.  
She got up from her queen sized bed, and stood in front of her dresser mirror. She hated how red her eyes looked. She was currently wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, a pink ruffled blouse and pink ballet flats. If she was gonna be crying, might as well look fabulous still.  
She smiled at herself and then sat back on her bed. She was beginning to feel hungry.  
Brittany unlocked her bedroom door and made her way through the spacious house to the kitchen. She opened the freezer drawer and picked up a small can of Rocky Road ice cream. She remembered that whenever she had a bad day, her dad would give it to her and say a really cheesy line. "I brought you ice cream. It's Rocky Road because life...is a rocky road."  
She opened the can and went downstairs to the basement. She sat on a bean bag chair and watched TV.  
After watching an episode of _Glee _she heard the doorbell. Brittany groaned and placed her ice cream on the floor. She wiped her mouth and walked upstairs. She glanced out the peep hole, it was her friend, Erica.  
Brittany rubbed her eyes and opened the door. Erica quickly pulled her into a hug. "Brittany!"  
"Um...why...are...you here?" Brittany said shakily.  
"I seen your status. I wanted to be here for you. Are you okay?" Erica asked.  
"I'm fine. I'm just...can you go?" Brittany asked kindly.  
"You don't need a friend?" Erica asked.  
"I'm fine." Brittany said again.  
"Okay. Bye."

* * *

"Oh, a basketball!" Troy held up a basketball he found under the deck.  
"There that is!" Peyton said taking it from him.  
"Can you play?" He asked.  
"Yes, she can. She's pretty good." Gabriella said.  
"Let's play a one on one?" Troy asked Peyton.  
"Uh..sure." Peyton rolled the ball on the tip of her finger. "Let's do it."  
"Bring it on," Troy laughed.

* * *

Not long after Erica had left, Kylie came over.  
Kylie knew where the key was so she let herself in. She went into the family room, and sure enough Brittany was lying on the couch eating ice cream.  
"Britt?" Kylie said sitting on the couch.  
"Kylie.." Brittany wiped her tears.  
"Are you okay, Brittany? I'm right here," Kylie opened her arms.  
"My dad and Christie are dating," Brittany leaned her head on Kylie's legs. "He said it would be just us. He promised."  
"It's okay," Kylie gently stroked Brittany's hair. "He'll leave her."  
After a good ten minutes of talking, Kylie suggested. "Want me to make fruit salad?"  
"That'd be great." Brittany smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe you beat me!" Troy grinned as he tossed Gabriella's daughter the ball.  
"I am pretty good." Peyton shrugged.  
"My daughter wouldn't last a minute on a basketball court. The only place she likes to be is in a nail salon or at the mall." Troy laughed.  
Gabriella looked at Troy and Peyton interacting. They got along great. Was now the time to tell him she was his daughter?


	7. Chapter 7

**FOREVER LOVED**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

Brittany woke up around eight o'clock. She stared at her blank tv screen. She had slept for the three days. Only getting out of bed for food, going to get a manicure and rehearsing her and Kylie's duo. She was considering getting a mini fridge installed in her room so she didn't have to go downstairs while Christie visited. At another attempt to make up with his daughter, Troy offered to take her to visit her grandmother in Boulder, Colorado. Brittany rejected the offer.  
She glanced at her window. It was light out, but her black and pink curtains were closed. Usually today was the day Kylie and her attended school. She didn't feel like going to school. She was eager to get to the studio though. Dance was one thing that released her from the world. She enjoyed dance.  
Forcing herself to get out of bed, telling herself she would get fat if she stayed in bed all day, Brittany finally got out of bed. She went into her en suite bathroom and turned on the faucet in the tub. She wanted to have a bubble bath.  
Brittany got out of her silk pajamas and pulled her blonde hair into a messy bun. She looked around the washroom for her Kobo reading tablet. Usually while she was having a bath, she read a chapter of The Greats Gatsby by Scott F. Fitzgerald.  
"Where is it?" She whispered to herself. "Eh, forget it."  
She got into the bathtub and closed her eyes.

* * *

Troy opened the door for Christie. Pulling her into a hug. Christie smiled and followed him into the kitchen.  
"How was Brittany?" Christie asked placing the shopping bags on the table.  
"Same has she was since last week. Mad. Angry. Sad. She'll get over it in a while." Troy said.  
"She's been spending an awful lot of time in her bedroom. I don't think it's healthy. I'm worried about her." Christie said, her voice deep in concern.  
Christie was a very civil woman. She was a Christian. She didn't believe in Pre-Marital sex. She went to church regularly. She was a nice woman.  
"I keep on trying to get her to talk to me. The closest we've gotten, was texting." Troy confessed sitting at the table.  
"Oh, before, I forget!" Christie dug in her purse. "Here's her birthday present you had me pick out."  
"Oh, right, thanks." Troy took the box from her.  
Christie had chosen a silver necklace, it had a diamond embroidered heart on it.  
"She'll love it, with these matching earrings." Christie handed him another box with the diamond earrings.  
"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." Troy smiled.  
"So, has she gotten out of bed at all?" She asked.  
"Um, yeah, of course. She comes down for food, she goes to get her nails done, and she still goes to the studio. I checked the purchases on her credit card...and she bought a mini fridge." Troy laughed.  
"So, did you make the reservation for her birthday dinner tomorrow?" Christie asked trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah. It's her favorite restaurant."  
"Are you sure she's okay with me joining?" Christie asked. Sure she wanted to be with Troy, but she wanted his daughter to accept her.  
"We just won't tell her until we get there. She doesn't like making scenes anymore."

* * *

"Peyton, did you do your laundry yet?" Gabriella asked her daughter.  
Peyton looked up from her tablet. "I just put a load in."  
"Peyton, I told you to start doing your laundry at eight. You could've been done by noon. It's," Gabriella looked at her watch on her wrist. "Ten o'clock. I'm going to go drop a few things off at work, and then head to pick up our tickets from the airport."  
"Mom, chill. It'll be done by the time you get back." Peyton said getting up.  
"It better. Well, I gotta get going." Gabriella blew a kiss and closed the bedroom door.  
She walked downstairs and got into her car.

* * *

"Brittany?" Troy said gently as he knocked on her door.  
Brittany closed her laptop and put it under her comforter. She turned off her phone, iPad and her TV.  
"I'm sleeping, Dad. Go away." Brittany covered herself in a pink fleece throw.  
"I know you're not sleeping. I'm coming in," Troy inserted a key in the key hole and unlocked the door. He appeared in the doorframe. "We need to talk."  
Brittany groaned and sat up. "About what?"  
"What happened a few days ago. I need to tell you that you'll always be my Princess. You'll always be first in my life." Troy said.  
"But Christie," Brittany said sighing.  
"I enjoy her company and she's a great woman. I want her in my life. But I want you to know that you'll always come first." Troy said.  
"At least promise me you won't marry her," Brittany glanced up flashing her hazel eyes at her father.  
"Brittany.."  
"Promise me." She said sternly.  
"Fine. Okay," Troy said. "Now, we need to talk about your birthday tomorrow."  
"I hate having big parties, Dad. Don't try surprising me like last year. It was fun last year, but you killed it. I mean...come on." Brittany said.  
"We'll just have a small dinner. Me and you. Our usual special birthday dinner. No party. I just tried switching it around last year." Troy placed his hand on his daughter's cheek. "Tomorrow. We'll have a dinner at the Bistro."  
"Just us?" Brittany asked.  
"Just us." Troy smiled.

* * *

Peyton arrived at the studio around two. She got out of her mother's car and walked up the ramp to the doors.  
"I'll pick you up later. Bye." Gabriella yelled as she drove away.  
Peyton held her gym bag closer to her as she entered. She walked into the competitive coat closet and placed it in her closet. As she turned around, she bumped into Brittany. "Oops, sorry." Peyton said quickly.  
Brittany let out a huff. "Watch where you're going, please."  
"Chill out, Brittany. It was a little bump." Peyton said.  
"Whatever." Brittany opened her much larger closet and placed her gymbag in it.  
"Girls, into the studio now." Summer said softly.  
All the girls obeyed the order and went into the main studio. Their parents were already waiting.  
Brittany sat with Kylie, of course.  
"I've got some news from the head chairs at the competition. They canceled Nationals for this weekend. It will be held next month." Celene said.  
"What about the plane tickets we bought?" Jessie's foster mother asked.  
"Mrs. Foster, must I remind you again...I pay for the airfare, and the hotel." Celene said.  
"Oops, right." She apologized.  
"Why is it canceled?" Troy asked.  
"The building they were holding the competition in...has had a few pipe bursts and will take a while to repair." Celene explained.  
Brittany looked up. "Why can't they just change the location?"  
Celene looked at Brittany. "Well, Brittany...there aren't any locations available for the time being. It will be held until next month or until further notice."  
"A break?" Peyton asked.  
"She doesn't mean a break," Brittany said softly. "She meant we just have more time to perfect our routines."  
"Yeah. We haven't nailed that trick for our duo yet either," Kylie sat up straighter. "I'm actually pretty glad because we would've only got second place."  
"And second place is the first to lose." Karson butted in.  
"Exactly." Celene smiled.

* * *

"Alright, Thomas...I'll see you then." Brittany hung up her iPhone 5C. She had just called her driver to come pick her up to go get her birthday dress with her favorite cousin, Tonia and her best friend, Kylie.  
"What time will he be coming?" Kylie asked putting her water bottle into her gym bag.  
"Tonia's meeting us at the mall. Thomas said he'll be here in five minutes." Brittany explained as she put her cell phone in her tote.  
"What kind of dress are we talking?" Kylie asked sitting on a bench.  
"A cute and fun one, but not too elegant or fun. It's just for," Brittany said but was cut off.  
"Your birthday dinner with your dad?" Kylie asked.  
"Well, yeah. I bet he got me something fabulous for my present." Brittany smiled.  
"I got you something great for your birthday. And Emma and I are taking you to dinner and to a movie." Kylie smiled.  
"Aw...thanks, Ky. Now I feel bad about what we did for your birthday..." Brittany said glumly.  
"I liked the amusement park. It's okay." Kylie laughed.  
Before they could continue their conversation, Christie appeared as she got out of her black jeep. "Hey, Brittany."  
"Here comes the church lady.." Brittany said bratty.  
"You know what Brittany? I've put up with a lot from you. Trying to make you accept me. I just want to let you know that I can do just as much damage to you as you're doing to me." Christie said walking by Brittany.  
"Wow..." Kylie said watching Christie walk into the studio.  
"Miss. Bolton, I'm here!" Thomas called from the black Range Rover he was driving.  
Brittany walked over and got into the back seat with Kylie.  
"So, how was dance, girls?" Thomas asked as he drove away from the studio.  
"It was alright, Tom." Kylie said.  
"Yeah. Dad's girlfriend just literally yelled at me back there," Brittany said.  
"Christie? Wow.." Tom said as he pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "That was a fast drive. Uh, well...call if you need me to pick you up, girls. Bye."  
Brittany and Kylie met Tonia in a store and shopped for Brittany's dress and then some.

* * *

_Sender: Gabriella M. Montez  
Reciever: Troy A. Bolton_

_Hey, Troy. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about leaving you and I know you're still upset and you hurt. I know you're with Christie, but if it doesn't work out...I'd really like to work things out between us. I was watching our Spring Musical DVD and I couldn't help but think of you. I really miss singing with you. Or being with you._

_I've been thinking about us a lot lately. I know there isn't an us anymore. I have something I'd like you to know. I don't feel right saying it over the phone. I really need to tell you face to face. I still have my necklace, and the ring. _  
_Please call me, or come over._

_-Brie._

Gabriella stared at the email for ten minutes. Wondering if she should hit send.  
Send.  
Well here goes nothing, Gabriella thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Forever Loved  
Chapter Eight:**

* * *

"Brittany, let's go!" Troy called from downstairs.  
Brittany came down the stairs. She was wearing a cute pink spaghetti strap dress with a pair of pink wedges.  
Troy smiled. "You look gorgeous, sweetie. Let's go."  
Brittany followed Troy into the garage and they got into his new silver DTS cadillac. As they drove away from their home, Brittany watched as they passed by houses and buildings on their way to the restaurant.  
"We're here." Troy said pulling into the parking lot of the fancy restaurant. He was wearing a blue suit with a blue tie and a white dress shirt.  
Brittany got out of the passengers seat and followed her father into the restaurant.  
"Troy and Brittany, such a pleasure." The manager said.  
Troy grinned. "We're here for our reservation, Eric."  
"Right over here." A waiter said leading the two Bolton's to their assigned table.  
Brittany sat down across from Troy. She noticed the three table settings.  
She raised her hand in the air at the waiter. "You can get rid of this third setting, it's just us two."  
Troy coughed and looked at his daughter. "No, there's three of us."  
"Who's the third person?" Brittany asked eagerly.  
"Chris-"  
"Christie!? Why, Dad? You promised it was going to be just us." Brittany interrupted before he could finish his sentence.  
"Here's your present," Troy handed her the two jewellery boxes and another gift bag. "Open them, Britt."  
Brittany opened the two jewellery boxes and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my God! Thanks, Daddy. I love it."  
Troy grinned. It was always easy to spoil his baby girl. "Open the gift bag."  
Brittany opened the beautiful pink and black gift bag. She pulled out two pairs of sandals and a few dresses. "Thanks, Daddy."  
"Hey, guys." Christie came towards the table and sat down.  
She kissed Troy on the cheek. Brittany rolled her eyes.  
"Did you like your gifts?" Christie asked.  
"Yeah," Brittany looked at the jewellery. "My dad's been getting me great stuff since two years ago."  
"I picked them out," Christie smiled. "Do you like them?"  
Brittany looked at her father. "She picked my presents all these years?"  
"Um," Troy said. "Yeah."  
"I liked all these gifts because I thought they were from you," Brittany got up from her chair. "I'm leaving."  
"Brittany, wait." Troy said.  
"Leave me alone," Brittany demanded. She put her white tote over her shoulder and walked over to the waiter, carrying the gift bag and the jewellery. "Here, maybe your girlfriend will like these." She tossed the bag on the dirty dish cart he was pushing into the kitchen.

* * *

"Mom, why can't I get that new jacket?" Peyton asked as her and Gabriella walked through their front door.  
"Well, sorry, honey. We're tight on money right now." Gabriella explained tossing her purse on the coffee table and sitting down.  
"How are we tight on money? You're a lawyer, aren't you supposed to make a lot of money?" Peyton asked sitting on the other couch.  
"We just moved across the country, Peyton. I bought all new furniture, I had to pay flights, storage for the furniture. I have to pay your dance tuition. I have to buy food. Moving trucks, moving men. Ship my car to California. The houses and the upkeep are expensive." Gabriella said.  
"This sucks!" Peyton groaned.  
"We are a one paycheck family, Peyton. I wish we were a two paycheck family. I'm sorry." Gabriella apologized.  
"Whatever. I'm going in my room." Peyton got up and walked upstairs.  
Gabriella got up and went into the kitchen. She opened a bottle of wine and sat at the kitchen table.  
"Where's my cell phone?" Peyton asked coming back downstairs.  
"Oh, right...I have it." Gabriella said.  
"Well, can I have it?" Peyton asked standing in front of Gabriella.  
"Your attitude is getting out of control. You can have it back when you decide to show me a little respect." Gabriella said.  
"But, Mom..."  
"But nothing. It's final." Gabriella said firmly. She hated being a bitch but sometimes it was something she had to do.  
"Ugh. Fine. Mom, I'm sorry," Peyton said. "I'm just pressured by the girls. They're so good and I'm just not that good."  
"Peyton, you're doing dance because you enjoy it. Dance is these other girls' lives. They live and breath dance. You're doing this for you, for fun." Gabriella said.  
"What was something you liked to do when you were a teenager?" Peyton asked sitting down.  
"Um," Gabriella thought. She loved studying, school and science. Biology and physics...algebra. She loved school. That wasn't something to tell her daughter though. Gabriella was always focused on school growing up. It was when she sang at the Ski resort in Utah that she discovered her love for singing. She discovered Troy. "I loved to sing."  
"That's cool." Peyton said as he walked out of the kitchen towards the front door.  
"Where you going?" Gabriella asked following her daughter.  
"Somewhere." Peyton opened the door and walked to the sidewalk.  
"Peyton Mackenzie Montez! You get inside." Gabriella demanded.  
Peyton ignored her mother and continued walking. She needed to have a little time alone.

* * *

Brittany arrived at a book store downtown. She walked here from the Bistro, where she assumed her father and his date was still eating at. Brittany walked over to the Coffee Shop upstairs. She noticed Peyton sitting at a nearby table. Brittany didn't know anybody else in the shop so she decided when she ordered her latte, she would sit with Peyton. You know, just so she didn't look like a loner.  
"What can I get you, Brittany? The usual? Large skinny vanilla latte?" The red-headed cashier asked.  
Brittany smiled. "Yes, and I'll have a brownie too."  
"That'll be nine dollars, sweetheart."  
Brittany dug her wallet out of her tote and searched through the bills she had. Fifty, twenty, hundred, five, a dollar. Where was the ten? Brittany finally found the crisp ten dollar bill and handed it to the cashier.  
When her order was finished, Brittany walked over to Peyton's table. "Mind if I join?"  
Peyton glanced up from the book she was reading. "Yeah, have a seat."  
Brittany sat across from her teammate. Peyton put her bookmark in the book and looked at Brittany. "By the way, happy birthday."  
"Thanks," Brittany said taking a sip of her latte. "So, what you reading?"  
"Divergent," Peyton held the book up. She put it down and took a sip of the tea she had.  
"I've always wanted to read that book. How is it?" Brittany asked picking up the book.  
"It's good. Well-written, good story plot. The characters are great. You should read it." Peyton said.  
"I will," Brittany gave a small smile. "So, why are you here?"  
"Argument with my mom, you?"  
"Birthday dinner with my father went terrible. He brung his girlfriend along. My God, do I ever not like her." Brittany told Peyton.  
"At least you got a dad." Peyton said.  
"You don't?" Brittany asked.  
"Nope. Well, I thought my mom's ex-husband was my father but turns out, he wasn't." Peyton explained.  
"Wow. Want me to tell you something?" Brittany smiled.  
"What?" Peyton asked.  
"I don't got a mom. So, you're lucky. Well," Brittany paused to think of a way to explain her mother. "I do. I just haven't seen her since I was like five."  
"That sucks. I never met my dad. But anyways," Peyton tried to change the discussion. "You like reading?"  
Brittany gazed up dramatically. "I la-la-looove reading!"  
"Same!" Peyton smiled.  
"I also like art. Do you like art?" Brittany asked.  
"Absolutely love it." Peyton smiled.  
"There's a gallery opening just down the street. I bought two tickets last week. Would you wanna go check it out?" Brittany asked as she held out a white ticket.  
"I guess. Let's go." Peyton smiled.

* * *

"I don't feel accepted by your daughter, Troy. I like you. I do." Christie said softly.  
"What are you saying?" Troy asked.  
"I don't want to get between you and your daughter." Christie confessed.  
"Brittany will come around, I promise," Troy put his fork down. "She will."  
"What if she doesn't, Troy? I really care about her and I like her." Christie said.  
"Try to relate to her. You like fashion, she likes fashion. Take her shopping." Troy suggested.  
"What happened to her mom?" Christie asked.  
Troy awkwardly coughed and looked at her. "Um, it's a long story."  
"I'll listen." Christie now rested her elbows on the table.  
"I met Lauren while I went to college at Berkeley. We went out a few times, and we ended up having sex. When I found out she got pregnant, I stayed with her through her entire pregnancy. I've always wanted to be a father. Lauren really wanted to be a mom, at the time. But when Britt was born, she turned on me and wanted me to have Brittany. Considering how much I wanted to be a daddy, I took her. Her mom came in and out of our lives. We got married when Brittany was two. I thought we would be together forever until she got into the drugs." Troy said.  
"So, she died of an overdose?" Christie asked, jumping to conclusions.  
"No...for the next few years, I worked on our marriage, I worked on getting her better. I took her to countless rehab facilities to try and get her better so we can raise our daughter. The last time we dropped her off at a rehab, was the last time she saw Brittany."  
"When was that?" Christie asked.  
"Um, when Brittany was five. Lauren promised she would get better and we can be a family. I called a few days later to check up on her, she checked herself out. I was mad. I wanted my daughter to so badly have a mother and father." Troy explained.  
"Has she tried contacting you at all?" Christie asked softly as she grabbed Troy's hands.  
"Um," Troy stuttered. "No. Not at all." He finally said.  
"Well, I better get home now. I'll call to make plans with Brittany tomorrow if that's alright," Christie smiled.  
"She'll be at the studio for the day, and she's going to a birthday celebration with her friends so...how is Thursday?" Troy asked.  
"I'd love to." Christie said as she walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Brittany and Peyton walked out of the gallery. Brittany had bought them both a little piece of art. Peyton enjoyed Brittany.  
"That was so fun." Peyton said as she held the painting closer to her.  
"It was. I never knew we had so much in common," Brittany laughed. "We should hang out again."  
"Would you want to do something tomorrow?" Peyton asked. "After dance?"  
Brittany thought about her plans with her friends. "Shoot, I can't. I have plans with Kylie. Uh, how about you sleep over?"  
"I _do"Hi, n't_ know. I'll have to ask my mom." Peyton said. Her mom would obviously say no. She was going through a hormonal thing. Called her period.  
"Where do you live?" Brittany asked.  
"Just down there," Peyton pointed down a street.  
"How about we just go hang out at your place? I'll call my driver to come pick us up if your mom lets you sleep over." Brittany suggested.  
"I guess my mom wouldn't mind. Let's go," Peyton lead her to the cozy home down the street. Peyton took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the front door. The lights were off in the kitchen and living room. Brittany followed Peyton into the house and sat down in the living room as Peyton went to see if her mom was in her office. Which she obviously was.  
"Mom?" Peyton said quietly as she walked into the dimly lit office. Gabriella was currently on her computer.  
Gabriella glanced up from her computer. "You're home. Good, I was worried."  
"Mom, I'm sorry." Peyton said.  
"Honey, it's okay. It was wrong of me to yell at you and take your phone away. I'm sorry. It wasn't right of me to yell." Gabriella got up from her desk and hugged her daughter.  
"It's okay. Guess what?" Peyton let go of her mother.  
"What?" Gabriella asked.  
"I met Brittany at the book store. We went to this really cool gallery opening and she invited me to sleep over. Can I go?" Peyton asked.  
"Bolton?" Gabriella asked as she and Peyton walked into the living room.  
Brittany glanced up from her cell phone. "Hey, Miss. Montez."  
Gabriella awkwardly smiled. "Hey, Brittany."

* * *

Troy hung up his cell phone. He left his daughter eight text messages, two voicemails, and had called her numerous times. He was beginning to get worried. He assumed she was at home in her dance room, or watching a movie. Troy turned his car in the direction of the gated community him and his daughter lived in. He reached their estate, and opened the garage. He drove his car into the garage. He had a total of four cars; an Escalade, a new silver DTS cadillac, a hummer and a Range Rover. He closed the garage door and went into the house. All the lights were off. He called out. "Brittany! Honey, I'm home!" There was no answer.  
He went into his room and changed out of his suit into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He went over to his laptop that was sitting in the kitchen and opened it. He checked his Facebook. Troy went to his daughter's profile. He seen a status that said. "With Peyton! Sleepover tonight. New friend!"  
He knew Brittany was at Gabriella's house. He put a sweater on and his shoes and went out to the garage and got into the hummer. He drove across town to the cozy home.  
Troy rung the doorbell. Opening the door was Gabriella. "Oh, Troy..."  
"Where's my daughter?" He asked.  
"Right inside. Come in." Gabriella opened the door wider and let Troy into her home.  
He went into the living room and found Brittany and Peyton watching their old high school movies. He glanced at Gabriella. "You...you still have these?"  
"I left you. I didn't leave our memories." Gabriella said softly.

* * *

Christie was sitting at home. She couldn't get focused on the new episode of _Beverly Hills Nannies. _She was thinking about Brittany and her mom. Christie picked up her house phone and dialed directory.

_"Hi, this is directory. How may I help you?"  
_"I'm looking for a number."  
_"For what name?"  
_"Lauren Tanner."  
_"Hold on."  
_Christie listened to the music that played while she was on hold. After a few brief moments, the woman came back on the line. _  
"Hello?"  
_"Yes, Hi."  
_"We have no records of Lauren Tanner. Does she by any chance go by another name perhaps?"  
_Christie thought. Troy had said they gotten married. He didn't say anything about a divorce. "Try Lauren Bolton."  
_"Oh, yes. I found her. Lauren Bolton is currently living in Miami."  
_"Can I get her contact information?" Christie asked gently.  
_"Of course. Hold on."  
_

* * *

Brittany, Peyton and Troy arrived at The Bolton home. Gabriella had given Peyton permission to sleepover.  
"Princess, I wanted to say I'm sorry." Troy said.  
Brittany looked at him. "It's okay. No one has a perfect family."  
Troy smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek. Brittany blew a kiss as Peyton and her walked upstairs to her bedroom.  
Peyton looked around Brittany's bedroom. "Wow, this is your bedroom?"  
"Yeah. It's pretty tiny, I know." Brittany said as she took her wedges off and her tote off her shoulder.  
"Tiny?" Peyton said surprised. "My house is the size of this."  
"Wanna see the rest of it?" Brittany asked.  
"Uh, yeah." Peyton smiled.  
Brittany opened the sliding doors that lead into a little hallway to her own bathroom. Peyton followed. "Wow."  
"That's not all," Brittany headed back into the bedroom and opened a white french door. "This is my closet."  
"Holy shit," Peyton said as she walked into the walk in closet.  
"Please. No cussing," Brittany laughed. "No, I'm kidding. Cuss away."  
Brittany gave Peyton a whole tour around her house that night. They spent the night talking and watching 90210.

**Alright so. I finished this chapter earlier today. I feel like it's a little too rushed. I'm sorry if it is.  
I****'m currently on vacation with my family for the next few weeks. I'm not sure when I'll update.  
Please, understand. Uh, so tell me what you thought! :)  
Review!  
Thanks for reading, loves**

~Kyrra


	9. Chapter 9

**Forever Loved**

**Chapter Nine:**

* * *

"Brittany Mackenna Jayde Bolton, hurry up!" Troy hollered up the stairs. Brittany was going to be spending a day with Christie so they could try and get to know each other. Christie was going to take her to San Jose. They were going to go to a museum and then shopping. Christie liked museums, same with Brittany. Brittany hasn't been to San Jose in a while so Troy thought it was a good idea for them to go there.  
Brittany came down the stairs in a pair of white and pink patterned high waist shorts and a white crop top. She was holding a white purse over her shoulder and a pair of white sandals. Her bleach-dyed blonde hair was in a messy bun.  
"You look wonderful, Brittany." Christie smiled. Christie was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, black pumps, a black blazer and she was holding a black Michael Kors handbag.  
"You too," Brittany said looking at Christie's outfit. "Black and white are too fall though."  
"Well, the Kardashian's wear black and white all year 'round." Christie laughed.  
"Good one." Brittany smiled.  
"Alright, you're going to be going to San Jose for the day. Museum and shopping," Troy explained to his daughter.  
"What car are we taking?" Brittany asked.  
"We'll be taking mine," Christie held up her keys. Brittany stared out to front door and seen the shiny black jeep there.  
"Do I have to be nice to her?" Brittany whispered in her father's ear.  
"Yes, you do. I'll tell you what, if you're nice to her and try to give her a chance, we'll go on a trip to New York." Troy promised.  
"Why New York? Can we go visit Shar in Albuquerque?" Brittany asked.  
"Fine. We'll go see Sharpay, Zeke and the boys in Albuquerque next weekend." Troy told his daughter.  
Brittany agreed and got into the jeep. She was in for a long day.

* * *

Gabriella had just sent off an email to Taylor. She was now tapping her nails on her dark red desk in her office. She was at work. Gabriella was busy all her cases for the week and had just finished reviewing some. She always had a habit of being well-organized and on top of her work. Even through elementry, junior high, and high school.  
Gabriella was waiting for her paycheck to arrive so she could go deposit it in her bank account, pay off her credit cards, pay the mortgage, make a payment for Peyton's tuition and grocery shop. Gabriella made a total of nine thousand a month, her mortgage was three thousand, Peyton's monthly tuition was eight hundred and fifty dollars, their grocery budget was three hundred, she paid most of her credit card debt, not to mention the water bills, electric bills, and car insurance. But she made good money for a single parent. Gabriella was proud of how much she's accomplished even though she had Peyton at nineteen. She still had money in her trust fund that her father had made her before he left her mother. It was supposed to be for college but she got into Stanford on a Honorary Scholarship for the law school.  
She heard a knock at the door and she said. "Come in."  
Mervin entered her office and placed the white envelope on her desk. "Here you go, Gabriella."  
Gabriella opened the envelope and smiled. She had two thousand over what she usually got paid. "Why do I have two thousand more?"  
"You earned it. You're the new employee, you won eleven cases this past month, and took care of twelve cases. I decided to throw in a little extra." He smiled.  
"Well, thank you. It was very generous of you. Most of this will be going in my daughter's trust fund of course," Gabriella picked up her purse and walked with Mervin to the door. "Thanks."  
"You have yourself a good day, Montez." Mervin gave a small wink as he walked back to his office.  
Gabriella went to the parkade and got into her red honda. She drove to her bank and deposited most of it into her savings account, some in Peyton's trust fund, paid her mortgage and was now heading to the grocery store.

* * *

Troy threw his cell phone on the couch in the family room. He was upset because their weekly personal shopper was unable to do their grocery shopping today. Francesca had gotten the flu.  
Troy sat on the couch wondering what to do. He decided to go do the grocery shopping himself. He used to help his mother while he was young, and he did it during college...well, Gabriella helped him do his grocery shopping for college.  
Troy walked upstairs to his bedroom to get ready. He put on a pair of khaki shorts, a black v-neck shirt that shaped out his abs on his stomach and showcased his muscles. He wore a pair of black Jordans and got into his Escalade. Troy arrived in front of Ralphs Supermarket and got a cart. He dug in his pocket for the list.

_Bolton Family Grocery List -WEEK OF APRIL 4-11_

_Bread, Eggs, Salad. Apples, Mangos, Strawberries, Advocados, _  
_Milk, Sour cream, Spaghetti sauce, Spaghetti, Ground Beef 4 LBS, Canned Soup, Salad Dressing,_  
_Lunch Meat, Garlic Sausage, Bacon, Sausages, Cheese, Diet Pepsi cans 2 twenty four packs,_  
_Lobster, Chicken Breast, Cucumber, Water Bottles,Frozen Pizza, Honey Garlic Chicken 3 LBS,_  
_Lettuce, Tomato, Almonds, Strawberry Jam, Kraft Dinner, Coffee, Peppers, Chicken Drumsticks, Rice, Soya Sauce,_  
_Cocoa Puffs, Honey Bunches, Oatmeal, Berries, Oranges, Chips, Cleaning Supplies, dish soap, dish rags, pie, Popcorn,_  
_Cookies, Grapes, Shampoo, Conditioner, White Strips etc._

Troy opened his eyes wider. He didn't know Francesca bought all that. He took a breath and pushed the cart through the doors and into the airconditioned supermarket.

* * *

Christie and Brittany were now in San Jose. Brittany was blasting music from her iPod as it sat on the dash. Brittany was currently on her phone and singing. Christie was driving through the town towards a local Starbucks. She hated caffeine-free Brittany, Brittany always had a latte, a diet soda or a frappucino in her hand. Brittany with caffeine was more cheerful, and a little quieter.  
"Brittany," Christie said softly. Brittany couldn't hear her while 23 by Miley Cyrus played. "Brittany?"  
Brittany sang even louder. "I'm in the club, high off purp, with some shades on..."  
Christie grabbed the iPod and shut it off.  
Brittany groaned and stared at her. "What, Christie?"  
Christie looked at her. "Look, I know I'm never going to be able to replace your mom..." She began.  
Brittany looked down. "Can we just not talk about this?"  
Christie put the car back in drive. "We can revisit this when you want to talk about it. I'm always here for you. I want to be a friend, not some woman your father is dating."  
"Thanks." Brittany said softly.  
"Do you want a little caffeine?" Christie smiled.  
"Oh my God, of course! Starbucks?" Brittany smiled.  
"Of course. Let's go." Christie pulled into the parking lot of Starbucks.

* * *

Troy was just about finished all his grocery shopping. He got a text from his daughter saying she needed tampons. These were the times he wished Lauren was still a part of his life. She always knew what to do and what to get. What were good deals for food, what the good brands were. But she had chosen drugs over her own daughter. She didn't deserve to have sympathy. Troy still cared about his wife but he had to do what was best for Brittany. He pushed the cart towards the feminine section.  
"Troy, how's it going?" He heard a woman's voice behind him.  
It was Kelly Parker. "Hey, Kell." Troy went over to the woman and hugged her.  
"How are you?" She smiled.  
"I'm doing fine. And you?" Troy asked.  
"I'm doing fine as well, so what are you up to?" Kelly asked.  
"Just getting Brittany tampons," Troy laughed. "I've always found this embarrassing to buy. Usually my personal shopper would do this but she is out sick so it's up to me to do the grocery shopping."  
Kelly laughed. "Well, I'll get Brittany's tampons and you just go get yourself a coffee at the coffee shop in the front." Kelly smiled.  
Troy rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "You sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. Just get me a small mocha please." Kelly handed Troy a five dollar bill.  
"Will do." Troy pushed his cart towards the back of the store to the small coffee shop. He stood behind a brunette woman.  
She reached the front counter. "I'll get a frappe. Coffee flavored. Thanks."  
Troy's eyes went big as he heard the familiar voice. He was quietly standing behind his ex.  
"Mr. Bolton, hey." Trevor Parker said approaching Troy. Trevor was Kelly's son.  
"Trev, hey. Does your mom have those tampons?" Troy asked shaking the teenager's hand.  
"Yeah, she does." Trevor smiled.  
"Um, I gotta order now, Trevor." Troy said walking up to the front counter.  
"What may I get you?" The woman asked.  
"I'll get a large frappe. Coffee flavored. And I'll get a small mocha," Troy looked at Trevor. "Want anything?"  
"No, it's okay. I'll buy my own." Trevor said politely.  
"No, it's okay. Give your mom her five back, here." Troy handed Trevor the crisp five dollar bill.  
"Fine. I'll get a caramel latte." Trevor said.  
Troy collected his order, accidentally bumping into Gabriella Montez.  
She turned around. "Troy?"

* * *

"Christie, does this dress look okay?" Brittany asked as she twirled around in a Ralph Lauren dress.  
Christie removed herself from the rack she was looking through and studied Brittany in the blue dress with little black roses. "Hmm...it's a good color for you. Really showcases your eyes."  
"Thanks," Brittany smiled. She walked over and looked at the dress Christie had in her arms. "That's a nice dress. How much?"  
"Only ninety bucks. Really good price. How much is yours?" She asked.  
Brittany found the price tag. "It's six hundred."  
Christie's eyes went big. "Wow, how much did your father say you could spend?"  
"It's my debit card, remember? He said whatever is in my account, I can spend. And I got like eight grand in here still." Brittany said.  
"Wow. Who would've thought a fourteen year old girl would have more money in her debit card than I have made so far the past six months?" Christie laughed.  
"Haha, you sound just like Cara's mom," Brittany looked at Christie. "I've always wanted a mom to shop with. That's why I've been so rude to you, I wanted my mom. Not some replacement mom after my father's money like the rest of them."  
Christie looked at Brittany. "Honey, I'm not here to replace your mom, and I'm certainly not after your father's money. Your father is a great man, he's funny. And you're a great girl."  
"Do you have a mom?" Brittany asked.  
"I do. She lives in Canada. We don't talk." Christie confessed.  
"Sometimes I wish my mom could watch me dance," Brittany said as she sat down on a leather bench. "Did my dad ever mention her?"  
"He did. I have something to tell you..." Christie smiled.  
"What is it?" Brittany asked.  
"I found your mom." Christie said softly.  
"You did?" Brittany smiled.  
"I wanted you to know that I want you to like me. I don't want us to not like each other, think of me as a friend, not a woman your father's seeing. When I seen how much you wanted to see your mom, I got her contact information."  
"Thank you so much!" Brittany hugged Christie. "Where does she live?"  
"She lives in Miami." Christie smiled.  
"Thank you." Brittany smiled again.  
"You're welcome, Brittany."

* * *

"So, how have you been doing?" Troy asked as he sipped his frappe.  
"I've been good. I just got a bonus at work," Gabriella said softly. "How about you?"  
"Brittany's alright. I got your email..." Troy said.  
"Oh," Gabriella licked her lips then looked down. "How come you didn't respond?"  
"I didn't know how. I loved you so much, Gabriella," Troy looked up. His eyes filled with anger. "You left me. I still hurt from that. I didn't get an email, call, text, letter, NOTHING. from you. Do you know how much I hated myself for not listening to you better those last few months of our relationship?"  
"Troy, I'm sorry," Gabriella looked up. "I didn't want to hurt you. And I was just tired of always being put second with everything."  
"How did I put you second, Gabriella?" Troy asked.  
"The nights I wanted to go to a movie or go for dinner, you wanted to study or play basketball. I have been so supportive of you and giving you space. I always felt less important than your studies and basketball."  
"Most of those nights, we were together. Isn't that all that mattered?"  
"Troy, I loved being with you. But when I got that job in Houston, I seen it as an opportunity to better myself and have a fresh start."  
"Without me? Gabriella, when you left, I was a complete mess. You know that, Sharpay was the one that was there for me, always boosting me up and flying to Frisco to spend time with me and set me up on dates. I didn't date anyone, and right when you left, you find a guy."  
"What about that girl you got pregnant?" Gabriella asked.  
"We were friends. She was good friends with Sharpay and we all went to movies together. She stayed with Sharpay to be there for me. One night, I was just sick of missing you and being depressed so we went out for dinner and afterwards, it just happened. And I got a very positive thing out of that night."  
"What was it?"  
"I finally felt good. When Lauren got pregnant, I stuck around. I was with her, I moved out of my bachelor pad and into a bigger apartment and worked my ass off to provide a bigger place for us. And most importantly, I got Brittany months later."  
"You're an amazing father, Troy. I can't argue with that," Gabriella looked at him.  
"That explains why Lauren left me. And the baby." Troy said.  
"Troy, can we please just start over?" Gabriella asked.  
"I have Brittany to think about. I've never forgave you for leaving me yet. I'm with Christie," Troy said. "And quite frankly, we have so much in the past that I honestly, don't think it will ever work."  
"Troy..."  
"Gabriella, listen, I love you. I've always did. But what you did, is unforgivable. You have a daughter now, you're still young and you can still find someone else."  
"But I want you, Troy."

* * *

Christie and Brittany were currently at a restaurant having a late afternoon meal. Brittany had ordered a cob salad and a glass of pineapple juice. Christie had ordered a Chicken Tiki Malaso and a glass of champagne.  
"Are you gonna call your mom?" Christie asked.  
Brittany stared at the paper in front of her and her white iPhone 5C that was sitting on the table. She looked up at Christie. "Do you think she'd want to hear from me?"  
"She's your mother." Christie said.  
"I guess I'll call her." Brittany smiled and picked up her phone and walked outside of the posh San Jose restaurant.  
Brittany dialed the number and listened for the rings.

**"Hello?"  
"Is this Lauren?"  
"Yes, this is. Who's this?"  
"It's Brittany. Your daughter."  
"Britt...honey," Lauren began to sob. "Hi, sweetheart."  
"Hi, Mom. How are you?"  
"I'm great. How are you and Troy?"  
"We're okay. His girlfriend gave me your number."  
"Christie? Yeah, she called. I didn't actually think you'd call, honey."  
"I want you to come see me dance next week at a competition. Christie said she can take care of your plane ticket and I'm asking dad if you can stay with us."  
"Brittany, I want to. I've been wanting to see you dance forever. I watch you on TV too. I have wanted nothing else but to see my daughter."  
"So, you'll come?"  
"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thank you for inviting me, Brittany. I've tried so many times to visit you but I couldn't. I have wanted nothing else but to be a part of your life. I want you to know that, sweetie."  
"I know that."  
"I will most definitely be at your competition. I can't make up for not coming around in the past. I'll see you next week but I have to get to work now."  
"Christie will email you, Mom."  
"I love you, sweetie."  
"See you, Mom."**

Brittany hung up the phone and smiled. That was so easy, she was finally going to see her mother. Her mother was finally going to see her dance. She couldn't thank Christie enough.

* * *

Troy arrived at home and parked his car in the driveway. The housekeepers all greeted him and carried the stuff inside. While they put the food away, Troy went up to his closet to change to go to the gym. He heard his cell phone ring and pulled it out of his shorts pocket.

_Daddy, I'm so happy. Christie gave me Mom's number and she's coming to the competition next weekend. Isn't that great?  
-Brittany._

**_Brittany that's great. I'll see you soon. I'm going to work out._  
-Daddy**

Troy changed and got into his car and drove to the gym. There he thought about ways Lauren's visit might go. 

**Okay well, I felt the need to bring Lauren into the story now. Um, I'm still on vacation, and believe it or not...my mom loves it here! So, she extended the trip til Tuesday. I hope all of you are having a fantabulous week so far! :)  
Thank you for reading. Um, reviews are greatly appreciated!  
Tell me what you think.**

Xxxx,  
~Kyrra


	10. Chapter 10

**Forever Loved**

**Chapter Ten:  
**

* * *

The day had finally come. Lauren was going to be arriving later this afternoon. Brittany was extremely excited to see her mother.  
"Dad, I'm going with Thomas to pick up my mom in a bit." Brittany told her father as he walked by her on his way out.  
"Oh. Well, I'll be at the gym. Bye, sweetie." Troy said. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a tanktop.  
Brittany nodded and went upstairs to change. She was wearing a track suit right now since Troy and her just got home from a jog.  
She went into her closet and decided on a white and pink sundress and a pair of white strappy sandals. She put her long bleach-dyed blonde hair in a ponytail and did her makeup quickly. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a purse before heading outside where Thomas was waiting.  
"Are you ready?" Thomas asked.  
"Yep, Tom. Let's go." Brittany got into the passengers seat.  
They drove across town to the bus depot and Brittany waited where the bus from LAX will be arriving. Lauren took a plane from Miami to Los Angeles and was hopping on a bus the rest of the way to San Francisco since they couldn't find a flight to Oakland Airport.  
Brittany spent the drive watching youtube videos on her phone.  
They finally arrived in front of the bus depot. Brittany got out and ran to where Lauren's bus was going to be at.

She watched as the bus pulled into the parking lot. Extremely excited she took out her camera to take a photo of her mom getting off the bus. She watched as tons of people unloaded off the bus, her mother still hadn't come. Pretty soon the bus was empty. No sight of Lauren.  
Brittany felt herself begin to cry. Her mom had stood her up. She threw her camera to the ground and began to cry more louder.  
She was so excited for this day to come. It came. She thought she was seeing her mother, yet Lauren stood her up.

Brittany finally returned back to the Range Rover and got in. Thomas glanced at her. "Where's your mom?"  
"She stood me up. She didn't come." Brittany finally said.  
"Oh. But you were so excited, Britt."  
"I know. Whatever, drop me off at Chapters Indigo. But stop at the ATM machine first." Brittany demanded.  
Thomas obeyed and drove to the ATM machine where Brittany took out sixty dollars. He dropped her off at Chapters.

* * *

Peyton tossed her BlackBerry on her bed as she paced around her bedroom. Gabriella was going to be home soon and Peyton accidentally broke Gabriella's 'T' necklace while she was looking for earrings. She wasn't worried because it was just a necklace. And Gabriella seemed to not even want Troy anymore.  
"Pey? I'm home!" Gabriella Montez hollered up the staircase. She had just gotten home from work.  
"I'm up here!" Peyton yelled back.  
She sat back on her bed and stared at the broken necklace sitting on her dresser.  
Gabriella came up to Peyton's bedroom. "Peyton...hey."  
"Hi, Mom," Peyton smiled gave a fake smile. "How was work?"  
"The usual..." Gabriella glanced around. Her face dropped at the sight of the broken necklace on the dresser. "Please tell me that isn't my necklace."  
"I'm sorry, Mom." Peyton apologized.  
Gabriella took a breath, and carefully chose her words. "Peyton Mackenzie Montez...do you have any idea how much that necklace meant to me?"  
"It's just a necklace, I'm sorry. You got it in like high school, it was getting old anyways." Peyton said.  
"You know who gave me that right?" Gabriella asked as she picked it up.  
"Yeah. Troy Bolton. You guys aren't even together anymore!" Peyton said softly.  
"He gave it to me the end of grade eleven in high school. I had this for more than fifteen years." Gabriella said.  
"Does it matter? You act like you don't even want him anymore! You don't really care for him anymore." Peyton said.  
"Peyton, I love Troy. He was my first real boyfriend. I love him." Gabriella declared.  
"Why don't you try to get him back then?"  
"It's complicated." Gabriella said sitting on the bed.  
"How?"  
"He's your...um, father."  
Peyton's mouth dropped.

* * *

Regionals were the next day. Brittany and Peyton were both off their game. Troy was uneasy about everything. And Gabriella was still thinking about what she told her daughter the day before.

"Troy," Christie came up to Troy's seat in the audience. "Brittany is about to go on now. What's wrong with her?"  
"Lauren." Troy said.  
Christie shook her head in confusion. "What about Lauren? Isn't she here?"  
"No. She didn't come." Troy said finally.  
"Excuse me." Christie walked down the bleachers and out the door.  
She watched as moms and fathers entered the venue to watch their children dance.  
She dialed Lauren's number.

**_"Hello?"_ **

**"Lauren? This is Christie." **

**_"Hi, Christie. What's wrong?"_  
**

**"I can't believe you! God Dammit! Brittany was so excited to see you!"  
**

**_"You don't under..."_  
**

**"You stood up your own daughter! What's wrong with you?"  
**

**_"Christie, let me ex.."_  
**

**"Brittany was so excited to see her mother and you didn't even show up!"  
**

**_"Troy kept me away. He threatened me."_  
**

**"That doesn't make any sense."  
**

**_"He didn't believe I was clean for the past few years. He told me if I came near Brittany I would get arrested. If I called her I would get arrested. I can't risk that. I wanted to come see her dance, believe me, I did. I was so excited. Troy was the one that kept me away."_  
**

**"He threatened you?"  
**

**_"Yeah. But I have to go. I'm so sorry,"_**

Christie hung up the phone. She stomped her foot angrily on the ground. She then sent Troy a text message telling him to come to the front entrance of the venue.  
Troy arrived moments later.  
"Christie? What's wrong?" He asked trying to hug his girlfriend.  
"What's wrong?! What's wrong?" She said pushing him away.  
"What is it?" Troy asked again.  
"You threatened Lauren.." Christie glared.  
"That's not exactly what happened!" Troy argued  
"You said if she came near you two that you would have her arrested! What the hell, Troy?!" Christie threw her hands up in the air. "Your daughter was so excited to see her mother!"  
"You have no idea what Lauren had put us through!"  
"Whatever. I'm leaving," Christie turned away. "Goodbye, Troy."

* * *

"Well, first place. Nice job, ladies." Celene said as her team entered the dressing room.  
Brittany sluggishly walked to her mirror. She looked in the mirror. She just couldn't wait to get home and just be home.  
"Brittany, you did great." Troy said as he entered the dressing room.  
"Where's Christie?" Brittany asked.  
"She left." Troy said as he took a sip of his waterbottle.  
"Wait...what."  
"Isn't that what you wanted, Britt? Just us again." Troy asked.  
"She promised she would always be here for me, Daddy." Brittany said as took off her gold medals and placed them on the counter.  
"Princess...we can be Team Bolton again." Troy told his daughter. Brittany hadn't mentioned anything about their _team_ since Christie entered the picture.  
"I can't right now," Brittany picked up her dance bag and tossed the medals at her father. She handed him her trophies and left.

* * *

"I want to know everything." Peyton demanded. Gabriella and her were just getting inside their home after the competition.  
"Fine. Have a seat." Gabriella nodded to their couches as she took off her trench coat.  
Peyton sat down by the fireplace.

"Where did you guys meet?"  
_"At a ski resort."  
_"When did you first start dating?"  
_"January. 2006."  
_"Were you together the whole time until you got pregnant with me?"  
_"Mostly. I broke up with him in the summer time. 2006. And again during senior year."  
_"When did you get pregnant with me?"  
_"It was after we had a date night. It was the first time in a long time. We ended up, you know. I found out I got a job at a firm in Houston and Troy was just discovered by a sports manager the same time. I didn't want to hold him back so I just left."  
_"You didn't even bother to tell him?"  
_"I didn't know I was pregnant until like two weeks later, okay?"  
_"Do you love him?"  
_"I did. I still do."_

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will make up for it. I just have serious writers block.  
I just got home yesterday. I will update by Christmas Day, at the latest. I've had access to my laptop during the trip but I was mainly focused on my new PLL fanfic. It made me totally forget what I had planned for this one.  
I will make it up to you! I swear.  
Review, lovelies  
I missed you guys, xo.**

~Kyrra  



	11. Chapter 11

**Forever Loved  
Chapter Eleven:**

* * *

"Peyton, please talk to me." Gabriella said as her daughter entered the kitchen. Peyton had been avoiding Gabriella and not speaking to her for the past week. She was really upset about the whole Troy thing. She could barely face Brittany either knowing that they were sisters.  
"I'm going to the studio. I need a ride." Peyton stated.  
Gabriella nodded. "Anything. Come on."  
Gabriella waited a few moments until Peyton appeared downstairs with her gym bag over her shoulder. The duo got into the red honda and drove across town to the dance studio.

Gabriella closed her laptop and bit her lip. How was she going to tell Troy about his daughter? She was currently just filling in on some celebrity news on TMZ. It was the usual news, people talking trash about The Kardashian clan all because they were rich.  
Gabriella decided it was best to wait a little. Until Troy had less on his plate. The breakup with Christie and everything else. She just didn't know how Peyton was doing. She didn't know if Peyton told Brittany or if Peyton told anyone a matter of fact. She needed to know what Peyton was thinking. She let her believe all these years that her father was Michael Adams. She was sure discovering that your mother kept you away from your very famous father for over fourteen years would take a toll on her mind.

* * *

"Are you up to go to the gym with me today?" Troy asked Brittany. Brittany was currently lying down in the family room with a cucumber spread on her face and two cucumbers covering her eyes. It was her usual thing to do on Tuesday mornings.  
"Um, I was just going to go to dance. Thomas will be here in a half hour," Brittany took off her cucumbers. "What time is it again?"  
"Almost nine, sweetie. You might wanna wash that off and head to the studio now. Traffics pretty rough." Troy said. He had just gotten home from his usual morning jog up the trail in the park.  
"Okay. I'll see you at the gym later right?" Brittany asked.  
"Yeah. I'll head there after I put up that new computer desk in your bedroom." Troy said.  
Brittany nodded. She got up and gave her dad a soft hug. "Thanks, Daddy."  
"No problem, sweetheart. Now you get your butt to the studio now. Make me proud." Troy smiled.  
Brittany smiled. "Okay. Call Tom. Tell him to come now. I just gotta wash my face and put my dance clothes on."  
Brittany rushed upstairs to her large bedroom to get ready as Troy picked up the house phone to call her driver.

Troy stared at the cardboard box that was sitting on the floor of his daughter's bedroom. She had bought a new computer desk because she was going to be hooking up her new iMac computer. The iMac was a gift to her from her grandmother in Boulder. Mrs. Tanner always sent Brittany birthday gifts.  
"Ugh, really wish these things came assembled." Troy complained to himself as he ripped the cardboard off. He was always good at handy stuff like that but he wasn't feeling it today.  
He picked up the many black wooden pieces and the glass counter top. He began to get to work on assembling the computer desk.

* * *

"Peyton!" Brittany exclaimed as she came into the studio that Peyton was currently in.  
Peyton looked up and seen the petite girl standing in the doorway wearing a pair of baggy black dance seats and a pink crop top with a lime green sports bra under. "Hi." She said softly.  
"Sooo," Brittany took off her crop top and revealed the lime green sports bra she was wearing under. She then tossed her gymbag aside. "Have you been avoiding me?"  
Peyton stuttered. "Um, no. I just haven't really had time to call you or anything."  
Brittany did her splits flat on the ground, resting her head on her elbows in front of her. "Same. There's been a lot going on at home."  
"Yeah. Same." Peyton said quietly.  
Brittany then got up and did the scorpian. "So, what's been going on with you?"  
"You wouldn't want to know," Peyton admitted.  
"Of course I do. I'm always here for everyone of the girls on my team," she smiled.  
Peyton looked at Brittany. They were sisters. They shared the same father. Brittany had no idea and Peyton wasn't sure how to tell her. "Um, actually...are you sure you want to here this?"  
Brittany gave a genuine smile. "Of course!"  
"Well, the thing is..." Peyton began but was later interrupted when the petite brunette stood in the doorway.  
"Britt! Hey!" Kylie exclaimed. "I can't believe you didn't come tell me you were here. Come on!"  
"Oops...hold that thought, Peyton." Brittany said rushing to the door to see her friend.  
Peyton sighed and returned to her stretching.

* * *

Gabriella stared up at the ceiling of her home. She was currently laying on the couch wondering how she fucked up her life so bad. If she would've just came back after she found out she was pregnant...Peyton, Troy and her would have been a family. If she didn't care about herself too much, she would've had a perfect family.  
Knock. Knock.  
It was the door. Gabriella groaned and got up. She walked to the door and opened it.  
She was shocked to see who was on her front steps. "Christie?" She asked surprised.  
Christie smiled. "Hi, Gabriella. I just wanted to inform you that the get together at Troy's is cancelled."  
Gabriella looked confused. "Wait, why?"  
"We aren't exactly together anymore and I just feel that it would be extremely awkward for me to be there while Troy is," Christie explained. "I just think it's best cancelling it all together so people don't ask questions. Why aren't you at the studio?"  
Gabriella looked at her. "I'm just busy with work. Well, actually I'm just stressed out right now."  
Christie entered the house. "Well, do you want to talk about it?"  
"No, it's fine. Really." Gabriella smiled.  
"I have nothing else to do this afternoon. If you want to talk about it, I can listen." Christie smiled.  
Gabriella looked at her. She was such a nice woman. "No, really. It's fine. I'll see you at the gym, alright?" Gabriella asked.  
"Of course you will. Troy and I may have broken up but Brittany has finally warmed up to me. I'm not just going to leave that bond hanging by a thread." Christie smiled.  
"I'm glad Brittany has somebody like you in her life. Now, I better get back to work now." Gabriella stated.  
"Yeah, of course. I'll get out of your hair," Christie turned to walk out. "But, Gabriella, if you ever need anyone to talk to. I'm here for you."  
Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. Nice to know."  
Christie left Gabriella's home. Gabriella returned to her office to finish a bit of work.

* * *

Troy smiled back at the computer desk in Brittany's bedroom. He was impressed with himself. He decided to call Lauren's mother to thank her. Cassandra Tanner was Lauren's mother. She cut all ends with Lauren when Troy and Brittany did. After discovering your daughter abandoned her own family for drugs, it must've been hard. But she made all efforts to stay in Brittany's life.  
Troy walked over to Brittany's bed where his cell phone was. He picked it up and dialed the number to Mrs. Tanner.

_"Hello?"  
_"Hi, Cassandra. It's Troy."  
_"Oh, hi! So Troy, how did Brittany like her gift?"  
_"She absolutely adores it. Thank you for sending it, Cassandra."  
_"It was no problem, Troy. After everything we've been through...Please, call me Mom."  
_"Haha, alright. I'll have Brittany call you when I go pick her up from dance. Goodbye, Mom."  
_"Bye, bye, Troy. You have yourself a splendid afternoon."_

Troy hung up his phone and put it in the pocket of his pants. He needed to drop off go get Brittany's passport renewed so she could go to New York for nationals in two weeks. He went to his bedroom and into his closet. He quickly decided on a casual pair of black jeans and a white and blue dress shirt. He styled his hair and went downstairs for a cup of coffee.  
Troy heard the doorbell ring. He put his coffee down and made his way to the front door. He unlocked it and pulled open the door. He was extremely shocked to see that woman standing on his steps, or he means their steps.  
Lauren took a breath before saying. "Hi, Troy."  
Troy opened the door wider to let her in. "Lauren."

"What were you thinking?" Troy asked as they walked into the living room. "Do you know what would've happened if Brittany were to have been home?"  
Lauren looked around. Being in this wonderful house brought back so many memories. When Brittany started walking for an example.

_Flashback:  
"Lauren! Baby, come here!" Troy hollered from the living room. _  
_Lauren came rushing down the stairs. "Is something wrong?" She asked as she approached Troy._  
_"Our baby's going to do it. She's gonna do it. She's gonna start walking. Look." Troy signaled to the eleven-month old baby holding on to the side of the sofa and staring ahead planning to walk. _  
_Lauren kneeled by Troy and bent back to lean on him as he rested his hands on her stomach lovingly. "It's actually happening, Troy. She's gonna walk." _  
_"Come here, honey!" Troy smiled as the cute baby let go of the sofa._  
_"Sweetie, you can do it! Come to Mommy and Daddy, Britt." Lauren held her arms out._  
_Brittany put one foot in front of her and then began to walk._

"I was kind of hoping she would be home," Lauren admitted as she placed a white envelope on the coffee table that said _"To my baby, Brittany. With all my love."  
_Troy glared at her. "Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to see Brittany . You can't keep my daughter away from me." Lauren stated.  
"You can't just can't come to California and expect me to just let you see Brittany." Troy said raising his voice.  
"I'm done with all your terrible threats. I do have a right to see my daughter, Troy." She said softly.  
"You're clearly forgetting about the restraining order that we have against you. You will be arrested if you see Brittany or even contact her at all." Troy said loudly.  
"I have been sober for three years, Troy. Can I just please see my daughter? You can't do this to me." Lauren pleaded.  
"You can see her when she's eighteen and wants to see you. That's only four more years." Troy said.  
Lauren now had tears in her eyes. "That's four more years for her to wonder why I haven't been around. Four more years for her to start hating me. Four more years, Troy? I can't do that. I'm sorry. Can I please just see her?"  
"I'm sorry," Troy said. "You have to leave now. I got to go pick up Brittany now."  
Lauren began to walk herself to the door. She turned around and looked at Troy. "You're going to feel a lot of regret for keeping your daughter away from her mother, your wife. And I'd hate to see you go through that. I've felt it and it doesn't feel nice."

* * *

Brittany and Kylie were just leaving the Starbucks that was a good five minutes away from the dance studio. Brittany was still a little upset about her mother standing her up but being with Kylie was nice.  
"So, anyways...enough about your mom, Britt. Let's make some plans." Kylie smiled as she held open the door for Brittany.  
The duo walked out of the parking lot. "Hmm...that sounds nice. What do you have in mind?" Brittany asked.  
"I was thinking you and I can go to Skyzone in Concord and then maybe some shopping afterwards." Kylie suggested.  
Brittany's favorite place to go was Skyzone, everyone knew it. She loved bouncing on the trampolines and just doing flips into the foam blocks.  
"That sounds nice. I'll think about it. But if I don't feel like it, we can just do dinner and a movie at my place. And a sleepover." Brittany answered.  
"That sounds fun. I guess we can do that. It's better than sitting in a car for about a half hour to go to Skyzone. When's the last time we went to Skyzone?" Kylie asked.  
"My dad and his ex-girlfriend took us a year ago, I believe. But my dad and I went when we were in LA a few weeks ago." Brittany said.  
"Anyways, it's cold. So let's hurry."

"There's ou-" Peyton started. "Your dad."  
Brittany looked up at the window that was overlooking Studio A. Troy was sitting there drinking coffee. When he seen Brittany he waved. She looked back at Peyton. "You're being so jumpy, hold on."  
Brittany exited the studio to go see her dad. She opened the door leading upstairs and Troy was already coming down.  
"Hey, Britt." Troy said coming down the stairs.  
"Hi, Dad. Let's go discuss my routine for Nationals with Celene now. She's in her office right now." Brittany said.  
Troy nodded and followed Brittany into Celene Marquez's office.

"Britt! I had no idea she pulled your routine." Troy assured his daughter.  
Brittany looked at him. "You know what, Dad?"  
Troy looked at her. "What?"  
"I don't think I want to do this anymore." Brittany said.  
"Do what?" Troy asked.  
"Dance. This sport. All of this. I'm just over it." Brittany cried.  
"Sweetie, this is your life. You love to do this. I remember you growing up, all you talked about was dancing. Don't give up so soon." Troy said.  
"But it's just a piss off now." Brittany said.  
"My dad told me growing up that I should do what I want to do. That's what I'm telling you. If you don't want to do this, we can take your name off of this team and we can go home. Is that what you want to do?" Troy asked.  
"No. I'm just, I don't know," Brittany cried. "I need a break."  
"You can have a break. I'll tell Celene you don't want to do this. We can number your practices until Nationals. You can start doing privates." Troy said.  
"Thanks." Brittany said wiping her tears.

* * *

Lauren Bolton-Tanner sat in her car outside of Ridgeview Dance Complex. All she needed was to see her daughter. See how she looks. She had been waiting here for about an hour for Brittany to come out. She was heading straight to court when she returned back home in Dallas. She was going to march in the court room and demand to see her daughter. She needed to fight for what she wanted.  
She noticed the petite girl walking out of the dance complex wearing a black and pink tracksuit and holding a pink gym bag. Her bleach dyed blonde hair was in a french braided ponytail.  
Lauren smiled and cried happy tears as she seen her only baby walking out of the complex. Until she noticed tears going down Brittany's cheeks.  
She wanted so badly to just get out of her car and comfort her. Hold her in her arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. But she knew she couldn't.  
After watching her daughter have a small breakdown as she got into her fathers black Escalade, Lauren decided to get out and go see Lauren.  
She was unbuckling her seat belt and wiping her tears and getting ready to go out there. That's when Troy came out of the studio.  
Lauren watched as Troy got into the Escalade and drove away taking her daughter.  
She immediately broke down and cried. All she wanted was to let Brittany know that she loved her.

* * *

Gabriella watched as Peyton walked out of the studio. Peyton got into the front seat of the car and Gabriella began driving to a restaurant to eat.  
"You have a long day?" Gabriella asked.  
"No. It's just so awkward between Brittany and I. I mean, we're sisters. When do you even plan on telling Troy Bolton?" Peyton asked.  
"As soon as he has less on his plate." Gabriella said.  
"Well, if you don't tell him soon...I will," Peyton threatened. "We play basketball together sometimes. I can tell him during that."  
"You wouldn't." Gabriella said softly.  
"I would." Peyton challenged.  
"Fine. I'll tell him tomorrow. I will." Gabriella promised.

* * *

"I was thinking we can do a father daughter dinner. Go get ready, sweetie." Troy said as he shut off the TV in the living room.  
Brittany smiled. "I know exactly what I'm wearing. Hold on, Daddy."  
Troy smiled and went to go get his car keys off of the kitchen counter when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Troy Bolton?" He said.  
_"This is regarding your wife, Lauren Bolton. This is the San Francisco Health Department."  
_"What is it?"  
_"She had been in an accident. I'm sorry. She didn't make it."  
_"Wait, what?"  
_"It wasn't her fault at all. She was driving down the highway and a pickup truck hit her car. It flipped over into the ditch. I'm sorry."_

Troy hung up his phone. He was shocked. He sat back on the couch. His wife died?  
"Daddy, I'm ready." Brittany smiled coming into the living room dressed in a white strapless dress and a pair of white flats. Her hair was in a ponytail.  
Troy looked at her. "I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down."  
Brittany sat down.  
"Your mom, Lauren...got into an accident." Troy said.  
"Was she high?" Brittany asked.  
"No.." Troy said softly. "It wasn't her fault."  
"Oh."  
"Baby, your moms dead." Troy said softly.  
Brittany looked at him. "I know. And honestly I feel nothing. She stood me up at Nationals, she never cared about me. She chose drugs over her own daughter," Brittany now sat up. Her expression was blank. "Now, can we please go to dinner now, Daddy?"  
Troy looked at his daughter. He was still in shock. Now he felt nothing but grief and regret.****

Okay. So wowwww, Lauren died.

You guys are probably pissed off because I barely put Gabriella and Peyton in here. I was mainly focused on Troy and Brittany for this chapter.

**I thought it would be a good start to the new year by updating my story. So instead of celebrating with my friends, I stayed home and wrote this long chapter for you all.  
I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. There will be more coming in hopefully the next week!  
I'll try my best to complete this story by the end of January.  
As usual, leave your reviews please! They mean the absolute world to me.  
HAPPY NEW YEAR, LOVELIES3**

Love you guys, Xxxxxx.  
~Kyrra


	12. Chapter 12

**Forever Loved**  
**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"Troy, please." Gabriella pleaded. She was asking him to go for dinner with her so she could tell him about Peyton being his daughter and just come clean about everything. Troy was being stubborn as usual.  
"Why should I?" Troy asked. He loved Gabriella but he wasn't feeling up to going to dinner. He still felt terrible about lying to his daughter about her mother.  
"I need to tell you something." Gabriella said.  
They were standing in the parking lot of the dance studio. Their daughters were inside collecting their costumes for the upcoming National competition. Brittany had absolutely no idea that Troy kept her away from her mother, and no idea that Peyton was his daughter too.  
"Anything you want to tell me can be told in this parking lot," Troy said.  
"No, it can't. I need to talk to you," Gabriella gave up. She handed him a piece of paper that had the address and reservation time on it. "I made a reservation at the grille. I'll be there at 7:30. I would really appreciate if you came."  
"I'll see if I have a clear schedule." Troy said.  
"Thank you. This is really important." Gabriella said as she walked back into the studio.

"Did you tell him, Mom?" Peyton asked.  
Gabriella looked down at the coffee in her hands and then back up at her daughter. "I didn't."  
"And why not?" Peyton asked.  
"I couldn't just tell him in the parking lot!" Gabriella said. "I invited him to a dinner. He'll show up."  
"How are you so sure?" Peyton asked as she sat down next her to mother.  
"He loves me," Gabriella admitted. "He's a good guy, honey. He'll come. I know he will."  
Peyton licked her lips and looked at her mother. "What do you think he'll do when he finds out?"  
Gabriella shrugged. A tear streamed down her face now. "I'm not sure. I'm not sure if he'll be angry or upset. He'll make it right though."  
"What does it mean for us?" Peyton asked.  
"I don't know, honey." Gabriella admitted.

* * *

Troy parked his car in the parking lot of the chapel in front of him. He thought about all the positive things Christie said about accepting God into your life. That was exactly what he was going to do. Brittany was currently at home with Kylie.  
Troy wanted to stop hating himself for everything going on with Lauren. He was so protective of his daughter and he hated the fact that now Brittany had no chance of meeting her mother.  
He finally built up enough courage to go into the chapel.  
He took the keys out of the ignition and shoved them into the pocket of his jeans.  
He took and breath and went inside.

Troy began to let the tears fall as he sat down on a chair inside. He felt terrible. The regret. Regretting the fact that he never let Lauren see her own daughter.  
He heard someone else enter the chapel. He continued to look down and cry. He felt like such an asshole.

"Troy?" Christie asked softly as she noticed him sitting alone in the chapel crying.  
"Christie?" Troy said wiping his tears. "I'm sorry I'm crying."  
Christie sat down beside him. "It's okay. We all need to cry every now and then. What's going on?"  
"Lauren. She died." Troy told his ex-girlfriend.  
Christie's mouthdropped. "It's not your fault, Troy."  
"I know it isn't," Troy said as he sat up straighter. "I just regret keeping her from Brittany."  
"You have to forgive yourself for that, Troy. She's gone now." Christie told him.  
"How can I?" Troy asked.  
"You can ask God for guidance. He'll help you make it right." Christie said.  
"Christie?" Troy asked.  
"What?" Christie asked.  
"Can you help me pray?" Troy asked.  
"Of course." Christie smiled.

* * *

"So, where's your dad?" Kylie asked as she sat down on Brittany's bed.  
Brittany closed the mini fridge by her dresser and tossed Kylie a can of diet coke. She sat down. "He's going to a dinner or something."  
Kylie opened her drink and took a sip. "With who?"  
"Gabriella." Brittany said.  
"About what?" Kylie asked.  
Brittany shrugged. "I don't know!"  
"Alright," Kylie held her hands up. "Chill out."  
Brittany licked her lips and sat on the bed next to Kylie. "I don't even know what's going on."  
"Aw," Kylie put her drink on the bedside table. "What do you mean?"  
Brittany laid down, her head resting on her best friend's legs. "Peyton is being so shady. My dad is being shady too."  
Kylie looked down at her friend. "Why do you even talk to Peyton? She basically stole your spot on the team."  
Brittany sat up. "Why are you such an ass to her anyways?"  
"My mom knows something." Kylie admitted.  
"I thought your mom lives in Albuquerque?!" Brittany said.  
"She does. Back in high school she used to be best friends with Gabriella."  
"Tell me more." Brittany said.

* * *

"I think you have to go to that dinner, Troy." Christie told Troy.  
"Why?" Troy asked.  
"This woman has strong feelings for you. You do too. I can feel it. When we were dating, sure you were happy when you were with me but when Gabriella entered the studio or something, you lit up." Christie admitted.  
"What are you saying?" Troy asked.  
"You need to make it right with her." Christie said.  
"What good would that do? She left me. She left me with unanswered questions. She made me believe she loved me. I thought I would have a family and grow old with her. But she left me." Troy admitted.  
"That's in the past, Troy. There's still time to make things right." Christie assured him.  
"I guess you're right." Troy said.  
"Go now." Christie smiled.  
"Thank you, Christie." Troy kissed her on the cheek.  
Christie pushed him away. "I said I was done with you, Troy."  
"I know. I'm giving you that kiss as a thank you," Troy grinned. "You have been such a positive influence in my life."

"I'm here for a reservation for Montez." Troy said.  
"Right over there, sir." The man said as he pointed to a table by a window.  
Troy went over and found Gabriella sitting there reading a book.  
"Gabriella?" Troy said as he sat down.  
Gabriella looked up and smiled. "You came."

* * *

Peyton sat in front of the TV. She couldn't seem to focus on the new episode of _Dance Moms _so she instead sat on the couch and looked outside. She was wondering how Troy would react. She couldn't believe her mother had kept this secret from her all these years.  
Peyton heard a knock at the door. She paused the DVR and went to answer the door.  
She was surprised at who was standing at the door. Brittany Bolton was standing there.  
"Brittany?" Peyton said as she opened the door.  
Brittany came inside. "I have something to tell you, Pey."

"What did you want to tell me?" Peyton asked as she handed Brittany a glass of water.  
"My dad and your mom dated in high school. You know that, right?" Brittany asked.  
"Of course I do. They dated through college too." Peyton said.  
"Well...you know how your mom left me dad, right?" Brittany asked.  
"Of course. She didn't mean to cause any harm though." Peyton assured Brittany.  
"When she left...she was pregnant with," Brittany paused for a second before finally saying. "You."  
Peyton glanced down at her water then back up at Brittany. "I know. I knew for a while already."  
Brittany's blue eyes turned envious. "And you didn't tell me?!" She yelled.  
"I tried!" Peyton yelled back.  
"Do you know how shitty you made me feel? I thought I messed up our friendship since you weren't talking to me!" Brittany argued.  
"I couldn't seem to face you without feeling guilty!" Peyton yelled.

After about a couple minutes of arguing back and forth, Brittany finally calmed down.  
She took a breath before apologizing. "I'm sorry, Pey."  
Peyton closed her eyes then opened them again. "I am too. I should've told you."  
"What does this mean for us then?" Brittany asked.  
"I don't know. We're sisters, that's all I know." Peyton admitted.  
"Did your mom tell my father yet?" Brittany asked sitting back down at the kitchen table.  
"She is right now. That's why they're at dinner."

* * *

Gabriella wiped the pasta sauce off of her mouth. "I'm glad you came." She smiled.  
"I am too. There's something I want to tell you," Troy started.  
"Me first." Gabriella said.  
"What is it?" Troy asked.  
"Do you know the real reason why I never called after I left?" Gabriella asked.  
"No. Go on." Troy said.  
"I was pregnant." Gabriella said.  
"I know. With Michael's baby. It's okay. We're past that." Troy assured her.  
"No...not with Mike's baby." Gabriella started.  
"Then who's baby were you impregnated with?" Troy asked.  
"Yours." Gabriella blurted out.

"How could you keep my daughter from me for fourteen years?!" Troy asked.  
"I wanted to tell you. I did." Gabriella defended.  
"Then why didn't you?" Troy asked.  
"You were just starting your NBA career. I heard you had a daughter. You seemed happy without me." Gabriella said softly.  
"I wasn't, Gabriella. That's the thing that bothered me most." Troy admitted.  
"But you and Lauren looked so in love. You had a beautiful daughter together. I didn't want to ruin that." Gabriella said as she stared into Troy's eyes.  
"You wouldn't have ruined that." Troy said.  
Gabriella was now crying. "I'm sorry!"  
Troy placed his hand on hers. "We'll get through this together. But first,"  
"What?" Gabriella asked.  
"I want a paternity test." Troy stated.  
"Why?" Gabriella asked.  
"I want to make sure."  
"Are you calling me some kind of slut?" Gabriella asked.  
"No. But we will make this right. You know how?" Troy asked calmly.  
"We love each other." Gabriella smiled.

**ALRIGHT. I finally updated! *audience chants***  
**Anyways, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I was so bored earlier today so I decided to update.**  
**Sorry it is so short. I was kind of rushing. If it has any errors, it's because I was in a rush so I didn't proofread. I'm sorry.**  
**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I have one last chapter and after that I will be posting an Epilogue.**  
**Thank you for reading! I love you all! :)**  
**Please review! All your reviews mean the entire world to me and they keep me going:3**

**An update shall come soon!**

**Xxx,**  
**~Kyrra :***


End file.
